


Princes of The Universe: A Highlander Series Reboot

by gigglingkat



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Soundtracks, Fanart, Fantasy Cast, Fic-Mix, Gen, Highlander Reboot Challenge 2012, Kat Overthinks Things, Universe Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglingkat/pseuds/gigglingkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call themselves "Immortals" and they have been with us since the dawn of man. They cannot be killed unless they lose their head, quite literally. Down through the Ages, they've played "The Game" — killing each other for "the Quickening", a transfer of their power and experience. They believe that "In the end, there can be only one," who will win "the Prize" and with it, the ability to rule the world.</p>
<p>Now, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod has grown tired of the killing and works to live in peace with other Immortals. Most think him mad, but he may just be humanity's best hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes of The Universe: A Highlander Series Reboot

**FANTASY CAST**

**IMMORTALS** _(In order of appearance)_  
**Duncan MacLeod: James McAvoy** \- Born: Winter Solstice, 1592 (Scotland)  
  
  
**Connor MacLeod: Kevin McKidd** \- Born: 1458 (Scotland)  
  
Because, by god, my Scots are actually going to be Scots.

**Richie Ryan: Tyler Hoechlin** \- Born: 1989 (USA)  
  
Because he would look good opposite the others. (I'm shallow.) And because grumpy!wolf/immortal!marine crossovers would be possible and I love fun!fic

**Darius: Michael Clarke Duncan** \- Born: Unknown, Approximately 250 BC identifies as Roman  
  
Because (1) this was becoming far too white and (2) I have a voice fetish and have you HEARD this man?

**Methos: Sebastian Stan** \- Born: Unknown, Pre-Calendars, over 5000 years old (currently holds British and Romanian passports)  
  
Because I failed at a PoC I could picture both snarky and dark enough. I blame Peter Wingfield for burning that image in my head. But Sebastian has that "you have no idea what I'm really thinking" look going on.

**Amanda: Amrita Rao** \- Born: 13 AD (India)  
  
Because I'm shallow and good lord, she's _gorgeous_.

**Hugh Fitzcairn: Martin Freeman** \- Born: 1585 (England)  
  
Because I knew him before Watson and expect him to make me giggle. Also because the idea of him and James McAvoy pub-crawling together makes me want to tie them up in ribbons.

 

**WATCHERS** _(In order of appearance)_  
**Joe Dawson: Don Cheadle** \- Assignment: Duncan MacLeod, Section Chief: Pacific Coast  
  
Because Joe dealing with the Immortals is a lot like Rhodey dealing with Tony Stark. 

**Ken Coleman: Misha Collins** \- (Original Character) Assignment: Connor MacLeod  
  
He's the creeper we like. We even like him _because_ he's a creeper. How is this _not_ a description of Misha Collins?

**James Horton: William Mapother** \- Assignment: Xavier St Cloud, Watcher Council, American Chairperson  
  
Because you have no problem believing him as both sane and batshit crazy.

**Jackie Maine: Gabrielle Union** \- (Original Character) Assignment: Richie Ryan  
  
Because I just love her and want to see her flirting with Tyler Hoechlin.

 

Teaser poster for trade ads/promotions etc  
  
  
**Main changes from the original:**  
1 - I'd change the name to "Princes of the Universe" and have the focus be on _all_ Immortals. Not solely Duncan — leaving the possibility that Duncan is actually in danger of dying open and allowing Duncan to be _wrong_. Also because I love the song, gender inaccuracy be damned.

He's not completely out of the limelight though. He just shares it more easily with Connor as that relationship fascinates me. We do not meet "related" Immortals in the series and I never understood why they didn't make a bigger deal about it. (Rather than the you-are-a-magic-solstice-baby why not make it about being born to a clan already touched by it?)

2 - The Game vs United Immortals, Inc: That weird problem for the original would be the actual core conflict of the reboot. You love Immortals and want to get to know them, but the premise of the Gathering/Game implies they should be one-offs. So, instead, Duncan - under the influence of Connor's protection, Darius' teaching, chivalry, and his own desire to adopt his friends as family - has not dropped out of the Game so much as rejected it. The "we just don't kill each other" alliance that he, Methos and Amanda ended up with in the original is something he is actively fighting to promote in my reboot.

In my reboot, the question of whether or not Immortals can live without the Game becomes the central conflict.

3 - Duncan might be _wrong_ — in the original series, he tended to only be wrong in the past which would only serve to prove he was right _now_. Everyone always ends up deferring to him. To the point where he _took Richie's head_ and it was still not the wrong thing! 

4 - Speaking of which, Richie isn't dead. (This reboot brought to you by the Clan Denial.) Richie's backstory is altered so we start with him being newly reborn because it provides a great excuse to go over all the rules onscreen. *pets her BBImmie Exposition*

5 - Immortals are some sort of genetic mutant. I picture Methos describing it as, "We are either the next step, or some old recessive thing that just couldn't let go of the lizard." So they heal and keep healing until the brain stem is cut off from any blood flow. (This means that a precious few other things can kill them - but 99.9999% of the time, they have to be beheaded.) The first violent death triggers it into overdrive and sets it against the effects of aging. Methos and Darius will claim they see signs of aging over the course of millennia, so it's possible they aren't completely eternal, just close enough for it to be a moot point.

Richie: ... so it's like a weird version of adult onset diabetes?  
Darius: *facepalm*  
Methos: ... yes. Exactly like that. This is why we all like chocolate.  
Richie: You know, I can hear the sarcasm, and yet, I'm still not completely sure if you're joking or not.  
Methos: It's one of my many, many talents.

6 - Holy Ground has a Quickening of its own and can be sensed by Immortals. Mostly because it irked me in the original that they would start fighting and then one would call "Holy Ground!" like it was some sort of Immortal version of "olly olly oxen free!" HOW DID THEY KNOW??? For that matter, how did they know the other one wasn't just lying? At one point, they imply that fighting on holy ground caused Pompeii. So what happens if they stumble into someone's holy ground and neither one knows it? 

Yeah - so, in my world, they can sense it. And basically, if you take an Immortal's head on holy ground - the _entire planet_ fights you for their Quickening — hence all the natural disasters associated with the occurrence.

 

**Episodes/Notes**  


My ode to the original's penchant for casting rockers - all episode titles are lyrics.  
**Pilot: 1.01 and 1.02**  
**1.01 - The Start Of The End Of The World** (How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20)  
Pilot begins with Duncan waking up and sensing Connor who has come to "be there" for his cousin. They catch Joe Dawson and Ken Coleman following them and learn there are mortals calling themselves "Watchers" who know about Immortals. Watchers are sworn to not reveal Immortals or to interfere with the Game. They serve to record the Immortals lives and history. Duncan is somewhat in awe of the idea, while Connor is not. Joe tells them their own story to prove he is what he says. 

Joe knows that Duncan has dropped out of The Game - a move that Connor does not agree with. This sparks the MacLeods to pick up on what is apparently a very old argument. Duncan has not dropped out of the Game, per se - he simply no longer believes in it, or the doctrine that "In the end, there can be only one." Duncan feels that Immortals can, and do, continue to live in peace together. Connor scoffs at the idea even though he admits that he cannot envision ever taking Duncan's head. 

Eventually, Connor agrees with Duncan to let them go, but is obviously uncomfortable with the idea of an organization keeping tabs on Immortals. The two Immortals then continue on their way to the airport: they are taking possession of a coffin from the U.S. Marine Corps. After signing the paperwork and solemnly escorting the coffin to a private area, Duncan opens the coffin to reveal Richie Ryan who comes back to life and is startled to have done so.

_Quotes/Random Moments from my brain_  
Duncan: So you're saying that if it were just the two of us, you'd just take my head?  
Connor: No, of course not, but it's not that sim —  
Duncan: Well, there you go. That's two of us already.  
Connor: That's hardly enough to start a civilization of Immortals.  
Duncan: It worked in Rome.  
Connor: Yes, right up until it fell.

((While proving he already knows about Immortals, Joe says many of the lines from the original credits))  
Connor: He makes it all sound like cheesy sci-fi television!  
Duncan: Ignore him. He's been cranky since the Great Depression.  
Joe: *winces in mock sympathy* Yeah, I've read about how much he lost during the Crash.  
((At which point, Duncan decides to keep Joe in his pocket, love him, hug him, pet him and squeeze him and call him George. But they're all boys, so none of them realize this yet.))

Joe: You're Immortals —  
Duncan: Eternals, actually.  
Connor: *muttering* Oh, here we go.  
Joe: I'm sorry?  
Duncan: Well, if I were actually immortal, _nothing_ would kill me. I'm just eternal. I just keep going until something actively chops my head off.  
Ken: One of our researchers actually did a thesis paper on that, I think.  
Connor: Please don't encourage him.

//FLASHBACKS//  
Duncan: You keep saying I'm not a MacLeod, but I am. I am still my father's son!  
Connor: You cannot live with them. I tried. I held onto Heather as her own body stole her away from me.  
Duncan: And so — you just live apart  
Connor: Yes. We live, we fight, we grow stronger, then live to fight another day.  
Duncan: And you just don't believe those people there are your family?  
Connor: They aren't anymore.  
Duncan: If you truly believed that, then we aren't cousins. Why did you bother coming to help me?  
Connor: That's not family. That's obligation. When I was lost, a teacher found me. When you were lost, I came to find you.  
Duncan: You had a teacher? Was he family too?  
Connor: No, we were not related. I've met others, as far as I know they do not have blood ties to any others.  
Duncan: You can't know that —  
Connor: I can. I've taken their heads.  
*Awkward pause is awkward*  
Duncan: What was your teacher's name?  
Connor: Ramirez.

((Duncan has taken his first head))  
Duncan: So this is it, Cousin? This is where we just suddenly must part ways because we'll kill each other?  
Connor: Don't be such a child. *walks towards their horses* Besides, what family doesn't want to kill each other now and then?  
Duncan: *smiles as he realizes* You called me family.

_Notes_ :  
Most of the episode is a flashback showing how Duncan meets Connor and takes his first head. Connor is older than original canon because his back story until he meets Duncan is: Killed and exiled, meets Ramirez, meets Heather, training flashbacks for another episode, Ramirez is killed, Connor stays with Heather until she is in her 80s/90s, leaves Scotland in grief and looking for Kurgan, goes to the Far East, earns his katana, comes back West as a sword-for-hire/guide to the East, and during a visit to Heather's grave — he hears about the MacLeod coming back from the dead. _Again._

So yeah. There needs to be more than 80 odd years between them, so screw canon.

The difference also allows me to justify how broken Connor is. He loses all family when his immortality begins. After Ramirez dies, he's left with no one but Heather and when she dies, he spends decades alone running farther and farther away. He gets to the edge of the known world before he stops running. Duncan is the first and only person he truly connects to after all of that. (I'm in Supernatural fandom. A twisted codependent brother relationship was inevitable.)

Duncan is different from Adrian Paul's version in several ways to me. He is still very "boyish" and not as spiritual as AP's version becomes. He does not carry a katana (Connor does), he still carries the MacLeod broadsword. He was never truly alone as AP's version was. As he isn't a foundling in my canon, but the actual heir apparent, his exile is fudged a bit. Connor's first encounter with another of his kind was Kurgan. Not only is Duncan's first encounter Connor — a family member — Connor is the _only_ Immortal Duncan knows for almost 4 years. Duncan is a product of a "safe childhood" as much as Connor is the product of an abandoned one.

So my Duncan may even be more loyal than AP's version! He will not ever take Connor's head. (DO YOU HEAR ME, MOVIE-THAT-DID-NOT-HAPPEN??? NEVER. EVER. SO, THERE.) He is receptive to Darius' teachings because of all of this and Darius has a more active influence on him. That said, he still trains daily and does not believe that he will never take another head. He's just committed to the idea of _trying_ to talk it out first.

The Immortal vs Eternal thing is something that has bugged me since I saw the original film. (yes, I'm that old) "I am Immortal. I cannot die _unless_ —" STOP IT RIGHT THERE. THAT'S NOT IMMORTALITY. If you are Immortal, then you cannot die, _period_. And then, nerd rage ensues. So now Duncan shares it. I love fanfic.

 

Here's a title shot poster:  
  
  
  
**1.02 - Run Fast For Your Father** (Dog Days Are Over - Florence and The Machine)  
Picks up from Richie's slightly panicked "Mac" from the previous episode. Connor and Duncan quickly orient Richie and reveal that they've always known Richie was Immortal and this was his first death. Fostered by Duncan from age 12, Richie joined the Marines straight out of high school. He threw himself on a landmine while stationed overseas, triggering his first Quickening. Richie notes that he thinks he suffocated twice during the plane trip in the coffin.

They return to Duncan's home and Richie begins training. Connor joins in — much to Richie and Duncan's surprise. If Ramirez ever taught other pupils, they were all dead by the time Connor was born. Connor himself only ever taught Duncan — who has made up for it by fostering over a dozen newborn Immortals. Richie is aware that Connor teaching him is significant and is an eager pupil. 

During the training, Richie notes that it was always odd to him that Connor is "the" Highlander to the other Immortals when "Mac" is the one always using the MacLeod name. Connor's current identity is Richard Nash. This is Duncan's third time using his birth name — he claims he want to use it every 130 years (or so). 

Connor explains that when he turned, he was outcast and roamed farther as an unprotected newborn than most. So the other Immortals learned of him, and Ramirez created a "bunch of bullshit" surrounding the mysterious "Highlander" to protect Connor. Duncan lived longer with the clan and had family teach him once he turned. So Duncan is "the true MacLeod" — prompting Richie to ask if that's why Connor never taught others — there were no other blood relations. 

When Connor doesn't answer, Richie asks why Connor agreed to teach him. Connor says that he doesn't want Duncan to get "anyone else" killed with his crazy notion that the Game isn't real.

While they train, Duncan sneaks up on Joe and begins pestering him with questions. Joe asks questions of his own. (Duncan's answers are typically in flashback format.) Duncan confirms that he and Connor are actual blood relations and both their mothers died in childbirth with them. Connor had 2 older brothers who were mortal, something that caused Connor great pain when he was outcast and not permitted to attend their burials. 

Duncan confirms that Immortals can sense each other but cannot explain the sensation. That it is a reaction to the Quickening is obvious as it is muted but still present in Immortals who have not yet died. That sensation is why Duncan adopted Richie when his parents were killed in the 9/11 attacks. It is also how Immortals identify Holy Ground. They are places that have their own Quickening.

Richie is somewhat overzealous about his Immortality and seems to believe in Duncan's vision that most Immortals are friendly. He, of course, almost immediately runs afoul of another Immortal coming to challenge Connor. 

Joe reappears to help Richie out of the line of fire while Connor draws him off. The other Immortal is briefly distracted at the idea of Connor teaching, bringing Duncan out to try and talk. 

Connor will not wait and takes the other Immortal's head, disappointing Duncan. Connor tells Duncan that he's staying to help train Richie and won't let Duncan's "misguided" beliefs get "another one" killed. This effectively silences Duncan and while Connor goes to find Richie and Joe, Duncan goes to a cemetery. He lays a rose on a headstone marked "Tessa Noel" and begins to say something but breaks down instead.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Richie: I remember the landmine.  
Connor: That was actually a bit of luck. It took you awhile to heal and had the side-effect of people not particularly wanting to open the coffin.  
*off their looks*  
What? It was a damn lucky break, is all I meant!  
Richie: *pretending that didn't just happen* The next thing I knew, I was in this thing and overheard people saying I was being shipped to you.

Randomly Evil Immortal: Now, you die.  
Richie: Seriously? Even I couldn't have annoyed you that much in thirty seconds!

_The Randomly Evil Immortal is understandably confused by Joe's interference and "Richard Nash" suddenly fighting him._  
Connor: I'm Connor MacLeod. He's my pupil and under my protection.  
Randomly Evil Immortal: You teach? Can you teach me?  
Connor: No, you'll be dead soon and incapable of learning anything.

Connor: *upon entering Joe's Bar* What the hell?  
Richie: Yeah, what the hell is that? It's like I can sense this place the way I sense you.  
Connor: It's holy ground.  
Richie: *to Joe* ... you built _a bar_ on holy ground?  
Joe: No, I built the bar, then had the place sanctified and turned _into_ holy ground.  
Richie: You are my hero.  
Connor: I am rapidly beginning to like you, sir. *Joe pours something from a jug* Is that mead? I take it all back. I _love_ you. 

_Notes_  
For reference  
This is [Duncan's loft](http://www.trulia.com/property/photos/34705986-1417-15th-St-San-Francisco-CA-94103#item-7) except upstairs quarters decorated more like [this](http://www.trulia.com/property/photos/3074959138-357-Tehama-St-4-San-Francisco-CA-94103#item-0). And I am mentally stealing [this place](http://www.rasselasjazzclub.com/) as Joe's Bar. Bonus? It's within 2 miles of Duncan's place. How perfect is that?

Immortality/The Quickening is more mutation than unknown anything. My Immortals have mortal parents; they are not foundlings. I see no reason not to blame the whole thing on magic genetics. It stems back to the whole Immortal/Eternal thing. The Immortal's Quickening in the original does seem to actually be immortal, not just eternal. It will keep its host alive past all reason and merge with a new host when forced to. The idea that they weren't human because of it seems problematic to me so I dropped it. MAGIC MUTANT GENE. So there.

I just couldn't kill Tessa "onscreen". I get why she had to die in the original and agree that the show/movies were best when they were about the Immortals and getting your leads in period piece and then stripping them. But I just couldn't do it. So Tessa died before my series starts so we can have James McAvoy go be angsty and cry prettily over her grave whenever we need him to.

Tessa's "death story": she was killed by an Immortal while Duncan was trying not to fight. Connor tried to save her and failed; both MacLeods blame themselves for it. Connor, feeling that Duncan's current behavior is borderline suicidal, had a massive fight with Duncan and left and only returns now in the pilot when Richie's death occurs. 

Connor believes more in the evil coming for them than he does in the good inside of any of them. He's fiercely protective of his cousin and is afraid that if Richie dies because of Duncan's teaching, Duncan will actually suicide-by-sword. This is why he begins teaching Richie — because Richie must live, so Duncan will. 

Because Connor is so broken, the only thing he has left is Duncan. Therefore, if Duncan becomes broken, Connor will go batshit insane. Because in my head it works out to James McAvoy becoming a broken woobie and then Kevin McKidd hulks out and kills everything bad within 20 miles while saving kittens.

I would apologize, but we're all fangirls here, who am I kidding?

I made Richie a Marine, not a street punk. Mostly because if Mac adopted him at age 12, he'd be even more mini-Mac than he was in the original. Also, I need to throw him into swordfights fairly quickly, and I never really bought how fast Original!Richie picks it up. After six years in the Marines, Richie knows how to carry himself in a fight and against knives. The intricacies of swordplay are all that he still needs now.

This also means that Tyler Hoechlin will have to wear dress blues at some point. See previous disclaimer for not apologizing about fangrrrling.

 

**1.03 Welcome To The Human Race** (Mr Blue Sky - ELO)  
A month later, Duncan goes to see Joe for a prearranged introduction to the Watcher's Council. As The Game is being played for the rights to rule over humanity, the Council is almost as leery as Immortals about keeping their secrets. Immortals discovering them are evaluated for threat. No Immortal can be allowed to use the Watchers to hunt. 

Duncan openly scoffs this idea and earns the disdain of James Horton, leader of the US Watchers. Joe tries to reason with the Council, that yes, Immortals shouldn't use the Watchers, but that killing the ones they don't agree with is just as much interference as allowing one access to their files. Especially if they kill someone like Duncan who has no interest in exposing, destroying or using them. Most of the Council agree with Joe in theory, but Duncan's refusal to treat any of them seriously does no one any favors. Dawson finally separates Duncan from the Council before more damage can be done.

Attempting to reason with MacLeod, Dawson triggers a memory of Darius telling Duncan that his sense of righteousness often leads him to arrogance and misfortune. Darius, a 2000 year old general, now dedicated to peaceful contemplation, is living [here](http://40verbaleelane.com/default.aspx?pp=724266) (has sound) — a large estate built on holy ground outside of the city. He is a former monk, still following many of the same ideals as he did in the monastery. Duncan is obviously enjoying the idea of shocking the older Immortal and is disappointed, and somewhat annoyed, to discover that not only has Darius known of the Watchers for over 300 years, he knows Joe Dawson personally. (Darius is the one who sanctified Joe's bar.)

Horton is shown secretly meeting with others and stating that Duncan is a threat but Horton's assignment (Xavier St Cloud) is moving to Europe, and Horton must leave the US for a while. Duncan is being kept under "control" until Horton returns. 

Immediately cutting from that to Joe, (Yeah, I'd probably be just as big a dick as the original and leave Joe's loyalty open to question for a while) Duncan and Darius are answering questions about the Quickening — which they claim contains their life experience. Joe wants to know if it contains actual memories.

It's not that simple to the Immortals. The Quickening is a cumulative process to them. If Duncan were to take Darius' head, he would be overwhelmed with Darius' memories and personality. But as Duncan is less than a quarter of Darius age, if Darius took Duncan's head, he'd barely notice a change. The key "takeaway" for Darius would be fighting with a broadsword.

Both Darius and Duncan grimly confirm that the fighting knowledge _always_ bleeds through. Joe wonders, if that's so, doesn't that give credence to the whole "Game"?

Darius thinks that — like any religion — the Game started as a way to explain their existence. As fighting tactics always bled through, they were thought to therefore be the reason for it all. But Darius points out that _all_ survival traits bleed through. Fighting techniques are merely the most common one accessed.

Darius learned to swim from a Quickening and has also learned several languages. He points out that even the Game itself admits this — as the "Prize" is the cumulative knowledge of all Immortals ever and the belief that this will enable the winner to rule the world.

Joe notes that "rule the world" isn't really a feasible goal for any one person — Immortal or not. It's always puzzled him that otherwise intelligent Immortals would believe it. Darius says that they have a reason.

Connor saw Ramirez use his Quickening to influence mortals — not mind _control_ so much as coercion. Darius says that when he was younger, there were several hundred Immortals over 1500 years old that could do this. (Darius claims he's never tried.)

Ramirez couldn't teach it to Connor, although Connor did manage a better awareness of his own Quickening and heals from death much quicker than the average Immortal. Many Immortals believe that taking Connor's head would imbue them with the ability — making Connor a marked man and causing Duncan periodic headaches with Immortals confused by the cousins' shared name. 

Duncan says this is why he's so disdainful of the Council. They are looking for the threat in the wrong place. It isn't the Immortals they can track to birth that are the problem. The ancient Immortals were either killed for the perceived Prize or have become very good at hiding. Duncan isn't the one that's a threat.

Cutting back to the Hunters, where a younger Hunter asks why Horton believes Duncan's such a threat. Horton states that although Duncan's refusal to believe in the Game might prove to be a useful source of information, a group of Immortals ruling the world by committee would be even harder to stop that one lone Immortal believing he's invincible.

As the rouge Watchers leave, Ken (Connor's Watcher) takes pictures of all attendees; he's alarmed by the presence of Adam Pierson (the young Hunter questioning Horton), but must hurry off before he's detected. He therefore also misses that Connor is now following him.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Horton: Name and rank for the record, please, Joe.  
Joe: Joe Dawson, Section Chief, Pacific Coast, currently on active assignment to Duncan MacLeod.  
Duncan: You have ranks and everything!  
Horton: *ignoring the outburst* Your name as well, please, Immortal.  
Duncan: *stands and begins monotoning* I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, first son of Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, Colonel of the Scottish Rebellion, Captain of His Majesty's Royal —  
Joe: *reaches up and yanks him back to his seat*  
Duncan: I wasn't done!  
Joe: We'll just put you down as "General Smart-ass" and call it even. 

*in flashback*  
Duncan: We should help them fight! Why else do we learn all we do?  
Darius: I would hope it would be to teach them to stop. All that life inside you, and all you can think to do with it is kill?  
Duncan: Do you really think we could never kill again?  
Darius: I don't know. I only know that we certainly have enough time to try.

Joe: I've read the old reports, but thought it was just superstition. Ramirez could really do that?  
Duncan: I never met him, but Connor always makes him sound like James Bond.

Duncan: And, no offense, but your "leader" — the one called Horton? He's an —  
Joe: My brother-in-law  
Duncan: *raises eyebrow* — your sister or his?  
Joe: Mine.  
Duncan: You shouldn't have let her marry such an idiot. What kind of brother are you?

Adam: Am I really the only one that thinks that Duncan might have a point about their Game being pointless? *off the looks* Okay, apparently, I am. But how does this make Duncan the biggest threat? Surely, the Game will take care of him for us.  
Horton: The idea of one insanely powerful Immortal is terrifying but ultimately manageable through manipulation and forewarning. But Darius' little "experiment" would leave us with an organized _group_ and that sounds far too much like a government.  
Adam: *slightly teasing* I never would have pegged you for an anarchist!  
Horton: *smiling back* Yes, well, if "order" means rulers that were never elected and will never die, then I choose chaos.  
Adam: *sincerely* Yes. Yes, I believe that too.

Adam: I still don't see why Duncan is the issue and not Darius.  
Horton: Because Duncan's a fighter. No one takes Darius seriously, but Duncan's pulled in his cousin and now they have a pupil. Speaking of him, who's covering the new one? One of ours?  
Gregory: No, Bill Panzer.  
Horton: That's all right, Bill's reports all go through my desk now.  
Adam: They do?  
Horton: Yes, a few years back, the idiot tried to write it up as a television pilot. We've had him under supervision for years.

Ken: *whispering into his camera mic as he films the Hunters* Well, I don't see Joe, so I guess he's still with Duncan, but Horton's got Jon, Stan, Gregory and... is that Adam Pierson?

Connor: *answering the phone after Ken and the Hunters leave* Yes, Duncan? *pause* Well, apparently _I_ am the one who watches the watchers. Someone has to.

_Notes_  
Good lord, this is why I couldn't write television. This episode would totally be the exposition dump. And yes, I made the original creators Watchers. Also head canon, Adam Pierson is a real person and Methos bought his identity. He's now living as an actor named Peter Wingfield. Oh, yes.

The Watchers thing about Immortals not knowing about them strikes me as useless as the Immortal rule about "never" revealing themselves to mortals. THEY BREAK THIS ALL THE TIME. So instead, the Watchers just make it solely about access to their records. "You can know, after all, you can't stop us _all_ without causing unwanted attention. We're just not going to interfere or allow you to use us to cheat."

Darius is no longer a monk. For reasons. Unpopular fandom opinion reasons, so you may just want to skip to the next paragraph. There was an early episode where one of Mac's friends had spent 300 years out of the Game on Holy Ground and had gone a little batshit about it. The idea just isn't practical to me. Darius is strong enough in his conviction to do it on his own — without hiding behind mortal friars. I just don't think it would have worked on the show.

And yes, I made a joke about a Sean Connery character being James Bond. Because it will never not be funny to me.

And now, a rejected title shot poster to break up this Wall-O-Text:  
  
  
  
**1.04 The Jigsaw Man** (More Human Than Human - White Zombie)  
The "Meet Methos" episode! I'm not really certain what would happen plot wise other than Methos revealing himself. He's picked now because the Hunters are obviously going to be a problem — he both wants to warn Duncan and is hoping Duncan will take care of the unpleasantness for him. 

It becomes very rapidly apparent to him that Duncan will never raise a sword against mortals without major intervention, so Methos tells Connor about them instead. No one knows where Joe stands on it, but Connor reluctantly vouches for Ken — leading Methos to confess to Joe — to see if it gets back to Horton.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Duncan: How have I not felt you in the city before?  
Methos: I was muting it — a habit I picked up around the time the Visigoths learned to throw axes.  
Duncan: Then, why can I tell what you are now?  
Methos: No need to hide from the Immortal Boy Scout, is there?  
Duncan: You can't know that I'm not lying.  
Methos: Sure, I can. After 5,000 years, just about the only thing I _have_ learned is how to play poker. I could fight you now and let you win, and you wouldn't take my head because you'd want to know _why._

Duncan: *frustrated with the non-committed answers* Do you think we're right about being able to live in peace or not?  
Methos: No, not really. *slight smile* But you _are_ right about the Game being something we made up to explain it all. And I've been wrong before.

Duncan: He says he's _Methos_.  
Darius: Oh, that would be where I know him from, then.  
Methos: *finger waves from the door*  
Duncan: That's it? *mimics* "Oh" — he's the oldest Immortal!  
Darius: Well, one of us has to be. If it makes you feel any better, he's only the oldest _living_ Immortal.  
Duncan: Actually, yes. That does help.  
Methos: *calls out* Am I me yet?  
Darius: Yes! Sorry, I didn't recognize you without the face paint. You've cut your hair.  
Methos: You've shaved yours.  
Darius: *shrugs* Fashion changes.

Connor: *to Duncan* Oh, bloody hell, you've gone and recruited another one.  
Methos: It was more that I followed him home.  
Connor: *still to Duncan* How do you know you can believe him? That he won't use this as an excuse to get close and take your head?  
Methos: Will it help if I pinky swear?

Random Evil Immortal of the Week (REIotW): It's the Gathering. Can't you feel it?  
Duncan: No. To be honest, I'm fairly certain that's just the fish from last night.  
REIotW: *off guard and doesn't know how to react*  
Duncan: *burps* Yeah. Definitely the fish. Look, I was on my way to the pub. Do you want to come? First round's on me.  
REIotW: *suspicious* So you can ambush me? I prefer to fight in the open.  
Duncan: No, no. Nothing like that. This pub? It's built on holy ground.  
REIotW: H-holy ground? They built _a bar_ on holy ground?  
Duncan: I know! Isn't that the most fantastic idea you've ever heard?  
REIotW: *caves to the power of Joe's Bar* You buy the first round?  
Duncan: Of course. I'm the host, after all.

Richie: So there wasn't language?  
Methos: No, there were words. But nothing written and you had to learn it all from context.  
Richie: No books, no stories that you could really understand well. That sounds... boring.  
Methos: Why do you think we started killing each other?

_Duncan and the No-Longer-Evil-But-Still-Random Immortal walk in._  
Connor: *sighs* You're like some Immortal version of a crazy cat lady. You know this, don't you?

Connor: Why now?  
Methos: What?  
Connor: We've been here for months. Something's happened for you to come forward now.  
Methos: *clinks glass* You win. *takes drink* Duncan's insane little "safety in numbers" idea is about to be tested.  
Connor: How?  
Methos: There's a group of Watchers that no longer watch. They hunt.  
Connor: Us?  
Methos: I'm not sure. They were just hunting the truly dangerous. They've come close to catching your friend, the Kurgan, twice. The idea being that there are some Immortals that just cannot be allowed to win the Prize.  
Connor: ... I'm not sure I disagree with that sentiment.  
Methos: *dangerous smile* I didn't either. So I joined them. Imagine my surprise when Horton named _Duncan_ as his biggest threat.  
Connor: Have you told Duncan yet?  
Methos: No. I'm fairly certain he —  
Connor: — would run off and prove himself not a threat? To the point where he would let them take his head to prove his damn theory?  
Methos: Yes, actually.  
Connor: You're right. He would. *finishes drink and smiles back* So it's a good thing you told _me_ instead.  
Methos: *toasts* To your health, Highlander.

Joe: Wait. We paid for you to go to Europe and Asia for 4 months to find Methos!  
Methos: Yes, well. It was well-spent money. I found him!  
Joe: You _are_ him!

Ken: This just feels wrong.  
Connor: Which part? The one where an Immortal posed as one of you or the part where your leadership started playing the Game?  
Ken: Yes, both, neither. I don't know. I just didn't think — after you find out that there are people who live forever, you don't expect life to get _weirder._

_Notes_  
Ah, Methos. Yes, Darius made reference to the blue face paint. Methos makes reference to the original story of offering his head to Duncan — you wouldn't because you'd want to know _why_ — because that still cracks me up. So in mine, Methos is what he always is from the start.

We never get to see Methos interact with anyone older than Amanda in the original and I found it interesting to have him living with Darius as a study in contrasts. Connor's interaction with him would have been interesting to explore because Connor relies on Duncan in many of the same ways Methos does.

 

**1.05 Reach Out And Touch Faith** (Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson)  
Kalas comes for Darius' head causing all sorts of angst! Duncan and Connor actually agree about fighting. Darius yells at them that he's not a child and will deal with his own battles. Duncan dismisses that as much as he dismisses any other rule of the Game.

Meanwhile, Richie gets caught by Kalas and accidentally reveals Methos' presence. Kalas immediately stalks "Adam Pierson" and after Methos escapes several times, Kalas finally corners him. Forced to fight, Methos promptly cuts Kalas down in less than a minute — end of problem. Richie is surprised when the resulting Quickening doesn't even knock Methos back. Methos waves it off as a discrepancy in ages.

He and Richie reveal the entire thing — from Richie's "slip" to avoiding a battle in a public place — was a con to lure Kalas to the outskirts of the city where he could be dispatched without jeopardizing their current identities. Darius is crushed that no one tried to find a peaceful conclusion, but Connor is relieved that Richie is proving to be more "realistic" than Duncan. 

Duncan is conflicted and Darius is frustrated in his inability to change others. Richie shares with Connor that he doesn't believe that Methos is what he seems. Although Kalas was only 600 years old, young to Methos, he had spent the majority of his life killing older immortals. For someone that strong to be absorbed so nonchalantly implies that Methos has done a tremendous amount of head hunting himself. Connor obviously takes it under advisement but tells Richie not to worry about it. 

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
*Methos is training Richie with a battle axe and nicks his shoulder*  
Methos: ooo, sorry.  
Richie: This — we're _training_ here. Right?  
Methos: *shrugging* Sure, sure. I'm just not as good with an axe.  
Richie: Wait. Then why are we doing this?  
Methos: I need the practice and you need to learn. Yes.  
Richie: Really? Because I'm thinking that "axe" isn't going to come up at this point.  
Methos: You never know.

Duncan: You can't just ignore this.  
Darius: And yet.  
Duncan: Darius, you know I believe —  
Darius: No, you don't really. You believe "with qualifiers"; that isn't faith, Duncan.  
Duncan: Being pragmatic isn't a sin!  
Darius: You're trying to have the best of both worlds.  
Connor: I can't say that I see that is much of a sin either. Regardless, Kalas must be dealt with.

Ryan: Duncan says I have to take you to the shop. Are you ready?  
Darius: I'm not going.  
Ryan: Please don't make me strong arm a monk. *Darius stands to his full height* H-have you always been that much bigger than me?

_Kalas has stalked Richie after Darius's refusal to leave Holy Ground_  
Richie: Look, Methos, it's not that I don't appreciate you teaching me, but I'm really —  
Kalas: Methos?  
Richie: I am unarmed. You don't know me and I don't know you.  
Kalas: You're right. *puts away sword* but I do know of _Methos._

Kalas: It is the Gathering.  
Methos: Again? Already?  
Kalas: You would dare mock it? After so long?  
Methos: Every time people think they've run out of land to discover; some idiot like you decides it must be the Gathering.  
Kalas: Ah, but there is no more land.  
Methos: Maybe, but I'll bet in a thousand years, someone ends up having this conversation on the ocean floor or Mars.

_lines repeated three times throughout_  
Kalas: Now will you fight?  
Methos: You don't want me too.

Duncan: We need get Darius to accept reality. *as the others stare at him* What? What'd I say?  
Connor: *with great droll sarcasm* Where exactly is this reality? Over the rainbow or down the rabbit hole?  
Methos: Connor, don't be like that. Everyone knows that San Francisco is a magical place where peace, love and happiness hold dominion over all.  
Duncan: Fine, fine, I get it.  
Methos: Millions of hippies couldn't be that wrong.

Kalas: At last, I am looking forward to — *screams as Methos cuts off his sword arm*  
Methos: I did try to tell you. *takes his head*  
_A mist rapidly forms and flies into Methos's torso. It's over in seconds._

Methos: Richie?  
Richie: *slowly walks out, checking the corners* Um, was that it?  
Methos: He was barely 600 years old. I'm going to be hungry in an hour.

Duncan: How did you even find him?  
Methos: I follow him on twitter and Linked In.  
Richie: There's an app for that.  
Connor: What's it called?  
Duncan: Connor!  
Connor: What?  
Richie: *mouths* I'll email it to you.

Connor: So you've seen an Ancient One fight. Any insights?  
Richie: Yes. Never piss off Methos. *Connor laughs* I'm serious. What do we know about him?  
Connor: What do you know now?  
Richie: I get that a Quickening is as strong as you are. But Kalas — he took hundreds of heads — and all of them older than he was, right?  
Connor: That's right.  
Richie: Well Kalas' Quickening barely made Methos burp. No light show. No sounds. Just a ball of mist that was gone like that. *snaps fingers* So what does that say about our new friend? He's not just old — he's been stockpiling. And now, suddenly, he's ready to sing "Kumbaya" with Duncan and Darius?

Duncan: I love you, Old Man, and I can't stand here and pretend to be disappointed you're still alive.  
Darius: Is that all we're here for? To survive? What are we living for? I cannot hide from problems because you are afraid to lose a father figure.  
Duncan: *hurt* Well, it's done now.  
Darius: Nothing's _done._ Dammit, Boy! That's my point! The Game _never ends._ It won't be "done" until we _all_ refuse to play it. Not just pretend when it suits us.  
Richie: *has just entered in time to hear the last* This - this is an insanely awkward time to be looking for your wine cellar keys, isn't it?  
_Darius and Duncan blink and begin laughing._  
Darius: No, my son. This is _exactly_ when the wine cellar should be opened.

_Notes_  
The major difference between Darius and Methos has always been (to me) Methos's inability to let go of his past. Part of what eventually evolved in the original was Methos' desire to protect Duncan from himself. Methos didn't particularly think he was redeemable, but if Duncan (or others) could be saved from the Game, then they should be. Much of that would remain — also partly because otherwise, the only difference between Darius and Methos is the amount of snark.

I would change how the Quickenings happen and give it a general guideline to determine their intensity. They are affected by two things: the strength of the one beheaded and the willingness of the receiver to accept the new experience and memories. This would also allow my reboot to avoid the endless search for "hey this place would be pretty to randomly blow things up in" locations as well as "I know! _Open_ paint cans!" discussions in the writers room. (Although the paint can one is my favorite so-bad-it's-good Quickening and I really wish they had beheaded Gallagher and had watermelons explode over EVERYTHING.)

Methos has tight control over his Quickening — others do not sense his true age unless he allows it and he can control taking a Quickening and avoid the light show.

Connor is almost there and now that he knows it can be done, I feel he'd catch up quickly. He heals faster than Methos already and has muted his Quickening subconsciously in the past. This stems from Ramirez's teachings. 

Duncan and Richie have learned some from Connor, but he was never able to explain it as well as Ramirez was able to show it. Subterfuge is also an anathema to Duncan — it feels like cheating. He never attempts to mute his Quickenings.

Darius is — with his lack of practice — actually the worse of them. Only his lengthy life gives him any "power" in this regard.

Graphic break! This is what happens when you forget the title of your own imaginary show! AKA Never PhotoShop after midnight!  
  
  
  
**1.06 Best In The World** (Just Stop - Disturbed)  
Connor's obsession with killing Kurgan puts him more at odds with Duncan. This episode would be absolutely filled with flashbacks of Connor and Duncan and establishes that they were posing as brothers in Boston when the American Revolution broke out. But it's essentially about all the bad decisions you make for the sake of your family.

Ken gives Connor the heads up that Horton (and Xavier St Cloud) are back on the West Coast. The other watchers have been told that "Adam Pierson" is a newly turned Immortal, so Horton is coming to preside over the hearing to decide how to handle it. This means only Ken and Joe know Methos' true identity.

Duncan is annoyed that he wasn't told about the Hunters and sees no reason not to confront Joe — a plan nixed by all. Even if Joe isn't in the Hunters, Horton is family.

At the hearing, Horton asks to speak to Adam. He asks what happened, Methos tells him that he went after an Immortal who sensed him coming and killed him. He pretends to be heartbroken, calling himself an abomination. Horton quiets him and points out that he's perfect bait and assures him that the Hunters will protect one of their own.

Once Methos leaves, Horton calls Joe in and asks him to keep an eye on their young colleague. Joe calls him back with an ominous, "there's something else you should know".

Back in the hearing room, Horton suddenly adjourns the proceeding, startling several people, including Ken. Methos returns to the others — telling Horton that it's to maintain his cover and get close to Duncan. Ken finds them and tells Connor that the reason for the sudden adjournment was the Kurgan, who has surfaced in Los Angeles.

Connor immediately makes preparations to leave quietly, but Joe tells Duncan of his plans. Duncan angrily confronts his cousin for seeking out a fight for "no reason" — prompting Connor's own anger in return.

The cousins part on bitter terms. Richie stops Connor on the way out and offers the use of his motorcycle, which Connor gratefully accepts, telling Richie that no matter what happens, Connor considers Richie his own pupil as much as Duncan's. He warns Richie not to trust Methos too much and leaves.

Connor finally takes Ramirez's killer's head and sends a text to Duncan, who hesitates but finally responds.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Duncan: Do you really think Joe believes we should all be killed?  
Connor: I think people do incredible things for family.  
Duncan: *uncomfortable* I don't really like mead.  
Connor: What? How can you not like mead?  
Richie: What's going on?  
Methos: Scottish men are expressing emotion. It's like watching a train wreck.

Connor: No reason? This is the monster that killed Ramirez.  
Duncan: But he's not hunting you. There is no reason to go looking for this fight, now. It won't bring Ramirez back. It won't help you, it will only give you the memory of Ramirez's death. Is that what this is? You want to claim your teacher's Quickening?  
Connor: How can you stand here preaching to me? Are you telling me that if I were killed, you wouldn't look for my killer?  
Duncan: I —  
Connor: We have very, very different definitions of love and loyalty, cousin.  
Duncan: That isn't fair!  
Connor: No! It's not! It's _the Game!_ And no matter how much you delude yourself otherwise, the Game exists and if you keep standing still, it will eventually come for you.

Richie: You think Methos is playing us?  
Connor: I think Methos is playing the universe. Right now, we're the enemy of his enemy. If that _ever_ changes — well, just don't lose your head, okay?

Duncan: Is this what you felt when I wanted to go after Kalas?  
Darius: I suppose. Connor has never made secret the fact that he finds this foolish.  
Duncan: He asked if I would hunt his killer. I think I would, Darius.  
Darius: I've told you. You can't walk the path of peace while you carry that sword.  
Duncan: It's my father's sword, did you know? The chieftain's sword. I don't know that I'll ever let them go.  
Darius: *gently* Your father lives in _you_ , my son, not some piece of steel.  
*Duncan's phone beeps*  
Duncan: *reads text* It's over. Still alive. Odd craving for caviar though. *laughs and puts phone down*  
Darius: You're not going to reply? *Duncan shrugs* You'll cling to steel, but not the flesh and blood family you are still blessed to have? *as Duncan looks startled* I don't know any of us that have that. Now that — that is something I might choose to kill for.  
(fade to black as Duncan starts texting back)

_Notes_  
Ugh. ANGSTY BOYS ARE HARD TO WRITE. Next up, rainbows.

 

**1.07 All That Still Matters** (Life After You - Daughtry)  
"Meet Amanda" episode!! An art exhibit brings her to town. Richie is surprised she's Immortal, although they did meet previously. Duncan's latest "project" (living together in peace) intrigues her. Duncan and the others debate telling her about the Watchers, but decide against it, unless it appears that she'll be visiting for a prolonged time. Methos insists on being introduced to her as "Adam" and avoids staying too long around her. 

Meanwhile, Ken approaches Joe to feel out how he feels about hiding Methos. Joe tells him he's going to recommend that Adam be let go and simply removed from their database security protocols. Methos points out that this isn't what Horton wanted, an indication that Duncan is right about Joe. Backed into a corner, Horton agrees with Joe's recommendation — telling the other Hunters they will have to work more outside the Watchers, but that with Adam able to now sense Immortals and collect Quickenings, the time has come for "the next phase." 

Methos is almost caught spying on them but his Watcher is found instead. Bill claims to have been following Methos, but Horton is uncertain. Ken takes pictures of the confrontation.

Duncan attempts to convince Amanda to stay and Darius offers her a room on the estate. She declines for the moment, but promises to consider it more.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Methos: You and Duncan?  
Amanda: He's not that much younger!  
Methos: No, but you're still out of his league.  
Duncan: Hello. I'm sitting right here. Between you.  
Amanda: It's all right, darling. Besides, if I only went out with people in my league, I'd never have dates.

Richie: You're Immortal! Did you just turn too?  
Amanda: Yes.  
Duncan: You're over 1000!  
Amanda: Duncan!  
Richie: Smooth, Mac. Smooth. Well, as he's obviously not going to be getting any this visit, can I interest you in dinner?

Amanda: So you all live together — as in... _together?_  
Duncan: What?  
Richie: No. At least, Me— (catches himself from using Methos' name) I mean, at least not me, but Adam's bi, if it helps.  
Duncan: What?  
Richie: *slightly surprised* Oh come on, even you must have noticed that.  
Amanda: I've known him for much longer, believe me, he hasn't noticed.  
Duncan: — I'm not even entirely certain what we're talking about.  
Amanda: *kisses him on the cheek* I know you don't, it's just amazing how adorable you are.  
Richie: But Adam _obviously_ thinks you're cute.  
Duncan: *begins to say things, but nothing comes out*  
Amanda: Really, darling. Why else do you think anyone would agree not to kill you? *to Richie* Oh, can we go to San Mateo for dinner? I want to see Darius!  
Richie: *bows slightly* Your wish.  
Duncan: Y-You were serious about dinner.  
Amanda: *ignoring him* I'm thinking Italian.

Horton: You surprise me, Joe. You revealed yourself to Duncan. I'd thought you'd be more open to Adam staying with us for awhile. We could learn so much.  
Joe: Hey, Connor was threatening to kill Ken! *after Horton scoffs at him* Yeah, well, fine. Maybe I did jump the gun. But what Duncan is trying to do is something I believe in. What the Watchers have always have wanted, isn't it? For the winner of the Game to be reasonable and have our best interests at heart? This is even better!  
Horton: Is it? You've only ever watched Duncan. In many ways, you're like him. What if someone like Xavier St Cloud joins them? Hmmm?  
Joe: What are the odds?  
Horton: But that's the point, Joe. What if he joins them, agrees not to take _their_ heads and bides his time? Do you believe _he_ would have our best interests at heart?  
Joe: I'm sure —  
Horton: You're sure what? That Duncan would stop him? Isn't that the point? He would refuse to stop him until Xavier fought him. And if Xavier didn't? If he killed hundreds of mortals, but not one Immortal, what would Duncan and Darius do then?

Amanda: And where is Connor? I'd heard he was playing house with Duncan again.  
Richie: Don't bring that up around Mac.  
Amanda: What happened?  
Richie: Short version? Connor went hunting and Mac preached about it.  
Amanda: oooo What's the long version?  
Richie: — I - I don't know. Connor went hunting and Mac preached about it?  
Amanda: You really have to work on your gossip skills.

Methos: And just why are you here on my couch, drinking my beer and complaining about my television? Don't you have your own house?  
Duncan: Richie's ... out ... on a date.  
Methos: Oh, you have to stay out of the way?  
Duncan: They would never!  
Methos: — did you actually just use the expression "they would never"? You're too adorable. You know that, right? People don't actually believe in your project. They just can't stand to kick puppies.  
Duncan: If I were so irresistible, Amanda would not be having dinner with Richie.  
Methos: Wait. Amanda? That's who Richie scored? That little —  
Duncan: He is not "scoring" anything! They became friends when she visited before his first death. They're just — catching up.  
Methos: Wow. I knew you must be self-delusional in some measure. But wow. No, no, I'm sure you're right. They are discussing the geo political changes since last they met and will return at a reasonable hour.  
Duncan: Oh, god.  
Methos: No, I'm not, but it's an easy mistake.  
((insert trademarked why-are-we-even-friends glare here))

Richie: *scene begins with them laughing* Did you at least get to keep the ring?  
Amanda: No! The little gold-digging wench dug up my grave to steal it back!  
Richie: Your grave?  
Amanda: *embarrased* Yes, well, I may have consumed a little too much arsenic.*Richie bites his lip* Well, it's so hard to judge dosage with our kind isn't it?  
Richie: *deadpan* Well, yes, I can see how inconvenient that must have been. *laughs* So what? You woke up and the ring was gone?  
Amanda: No, I was already awake... She-she had a weak heart...  
Richie: *gasps* NO.  
Amanda: Yes. She just wasn't expecting me to sit up and thank her for digging me out. And I was so distracted when I realized she was just after the ring — *shrugs* well, she was clutching the ring so tight and people were coming to see what all the noise was —  
Richie: Noise?  
Amanda: Oh, yes, she let out this _horrid_ — absolutely horrid — screech kind of thing. Anyway, all there was for it was to put her in the grave and run.

Joe: Don't you think it's a little bit cool that in 500 years, Duncan will tell someone about _us_?  
Horton: What makes you think he will?  
Joe: Because he's Duncan MacLeod.

Methos: *idly channel surfing*  
Duncan: Go back one? — no, nevermind.  
Methos: *continues channel surfing*  
Duncan: Richie says you're bisexual.  
Methos: You didn't know that? Wait, why do you care?  
Duncan: I don't care. You weren't trying to hide it from me, were you?  
Methos: No. Are you having a gay crisis? On my sofa? *sounds delighted at this*  
Duncan: No! — why did you say it like that?  
Methos: Because if you were, I was going to go get a camera.  
Duncan: *decides to ignore him* Well, Richie says you think I'm cute.  
Methos: *pats his thigh* Don't worry, Gorgeous, your honor is safe. Besides, Richie's more my type.  
Duncan: I knew I shouldn't have brought this up —  
Methos: *changes channel*  
((Captain Jack Harkness kisses the Ninth Doctor))  
Both: *after awkward pause, both begin giggling*

Darius: You should stay, my dear.  
Amanda: I couldn't possibly survive in that loft. Oh, wait. I could stay here!  
Richie: Nice try.  
Darius: Of course you could.  
Amanda: That's so tempting!  
Richie: Wait. We can stay here?  
Darius: No. _You_ leave beer bottles lined up on the balcony railing. _She_ can stay here.  
Richie: Isn't she a thief?  
Amanda: — and just like that, a perfect first date is over.  
Richie: I - you told - he was - I should just shut up now, shouldn't I?

((at the end of the episode, it cuts from one storyline to the other))  
Amanda: I really will think about it, Duncan. I will. But it's all so different. Last time I was here, you didn't want me around —  
Duncan: That's not true.  
Amanda: Oh, it is. You didn't mean anything by it, but you were terrified I'd end up in a room alone with Tessa or Richie and let something out that shouldn't have been. *holds up hand* If you don't bother denying it, I won't bother pretending you were wrong.  
Duncan: *kisses her forehead* You will always be welcome in my home, even if it's not my bed. In the end, you help remind me what still matters in this world.  
Amanda: I do? What's that?  
Duncan: Hope for tomorrow.

Horton: It doesn't matter, Joe. In the end, what matters is that you aren't one of them and nothing — even if they wanted it to be different — nothing can make it different.

Ken: Why are you helping me? Why side with Duncan and Darius? You could have just cut your losses and run.  
Methos: In the end, it always finds you. It always comes down to one thing.

Connor: *standing in some anonymous warehouse, winded and with his sword drawn, he lifts it into a salute* In the end, there can be only one.  
((Episode ends on the sound of a Quickening))

_Notes_  
Amanda's actually the hardest for me to write. She has no real motive to join the others other than Duncan, and as it's S1, they aren't quite there yet. I'm very surprised she didn't stay!

I'm also surprised how much I sympathize with Horton — not his methods, but he has a point. No one elects Immortals and while Duncan tends to make decisions for noble reasons, he doesn't particularly _consult_ people about them. If he were to "win", then he wins _forever._ A benign dictatorship is still a dictatorship in the end.

Another text break - a cover I made for a mix that didn't happen.  
  
  
  
**1.08 Loud and Nitty Gritty Dirty Little Freaks** (Raise Your Glass - Pink)  
The "Meet Fitz" episode!!! Fitzcairn comes looking for MacLeod and is visibly relieved when he finds him alive. He was meeting two of their friends in Delaware when they disappeared. Fitz found one of their bodies, beheaded, but it was moved prior to his return.

A quick check with Ken and they learn that Xavier St Cloud was in New York, placing Horton on the East Coast at the time. They tell Fitz of the Hunters, also filling Darius in as well. Fitz immediately wants to confront Horton, but surprisingly, Methos backs Duncan's request to wait. Horton is obviously not working alone — there were signs of struggle and it isn't likely that Horton could overcome two Immortals single-handedly.

Deciding to lure the Hunters out, Fitz throws one of his "trademarked extravaganzas" for several Immortals in open ground. There are flashbacks to previous parties, from wildly differing points of view. During the current festivities, Joe finds Horton's behavior odd and runs interference between Bill Panzer, Adam Pierson and Horton, claiming authority as the region's section chief and causing the first signs of discord between himself and Horton.

Fitz is disappointed when no one tries to kill him at the party, vowing to remain open in San Francisco until Horton is revealed.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Fitz: Who the bloody hell are you?  
Methos: I'm Adam.  
Fitz: You certainly feel old enough to be.

Richie: Fitz!  
Fitz: Oh, hello. Did you finally die?  
Richie: — yes. I jumped on a landmine actually.  
Fitz: On purpose? Why on earth would you do that?

Duncan: Fitz!  
Fitz: Oh good, I was beginning to worry you didn't actually live here anymore.

Fitz: *regarding Richie* And this means you aren't the baby anymore!  
Duncan: I was _never_ the baby!

Fitz: Why wouldn't you tell others that mortals now hunt us? During the Inquisition they managed and now we have these wondrous things called cell phones!  
Methos: I wanted to send a mass email or tweet; Connor wouldn't let us.  
Fitz: Oh, speaking of, who are you? I should start following you.

Richie: We can't just walk up and start killing Mortals in broad daylight. We'd risk creating more hunters and losing our current identities. Plus, I'm recently deceased. I can't show up on national tv.  
Fitz: Young one, I've just lost friends I've had longer than you've had a nation. I think you'll find there are precious few things I couldn't "just" do right now.

Darius: And these mortals fear us?  
Methos: Very much so. Enough to start hating us.  
Darius: I must admit, in all my contemplation about Immortal peace, I'd failed to consider the implications for the mortals.  
Duncan: What implications? We would never rule over them. We've only ever wanted to live with them.  
Darius: Yes, I'm guessing that's exactly what they are afraid of.

Fitz: Well, if we need to draw them out, I know just the thing.  
Duncan: You cannot throw them a party, Fitz.  
Fitz: Party? I do not throw mere parties. This will be one of my trademarked extravaganzas!  
Richie: And how is this not a party?  
Duncan: The last one was in the 70s. It blacked out the east coast. The one before that got us all put on McCarthy's Red List. The one before _that_ one ended in a murder and the Stock Market crash of 1929.  
Fitz: You make them sound horrible!  
Duncan: And then there was the one on the Titanic!  
Richie: Wait. You were on the Titanic?  
Fitz: It was not my fault! We got off prior to the Crossing. None of us were there for it.  
Duncan: My point is — your extravaganzas have a history of poor timing.  
Fitz: And now we're actually counting on it! It's perfect!

Duncan: You're unusually quiet about this.  
Methos: I seem to be guaranteed personal tragedy, global economic disasters or some type of "where were you when" moment. I'm actually looking forward to it.

Richie: You seem worried.  
Duncan: I don't think I have enough insurance for this.  
Fitz: Oh, no. I'm renting a park.  
Duncan: Oh, that's fine then.

Duncan: Darius says he's coming too.  
((They all share varying looks at the news.))  
Richie: Isn't that a little like your dad driving you to your prom?

Methos: I must say, General. You sound far more like the old Darius lately.  
Darius: Yes, in an odd way I suppose I have found things worth fighting for again.  
Methos: Yes, the Highlanders have that effect on me as well.

_At the party, Joe introduces Richie to Jackie, his watcher._  
Richie: My watcher? A-a pleasure. Huh. What's protocol here? Am I supposed to call you if I'm leaving town or such?  
Jackie: Wait. Would you? *programs his phone*  
Adam: Hang on. Who is Bill Panzer watching now?  
Joe: You, Adam. You know we like Bill to take the new ones. His PI and scriptwriting background are perfect for starting new dossiers.  
Adam: *glares*  
Jackie: *trying to keep the peace* Adam, introduce me to the others?  
*after they walk away*  
Richie: Joe? Did you assign the hot chick as my watcher?  
Joe: And you managed to get her phone number. Remember this, kid. You owe me.  
Richie: *grinning* Yes, I do.

Duncan: I am sorry about Hugh and Trevor. I don't think I've had the chance to say.  
Fitz: We're dwindling, Duncan. There were so many of us when we were young.  
Duncan: There are new Immortals every year, Fitz.  
Fitz: Do you think this is what middle-aged mortals feel?  
Duncan: "Youth is wasted on the young."  
Fitz: That was never meant to apply to us. That is what this mortal stole from me. I want his head more than I've ever wanted any Immortal's head.  
Duncan: *begins to speak*  
Fitz: No! Whatever you're about to say, just don't! You weren't there. We were in Delaware! It isn't like another Immortal came, you sensed him, then you didn't sense your friends. I would have at least known what happened then. This — they just winked out of existence. Like someone blowing out a candle. Trevor was nearly a thousand years old and this mortal snuffed him out like a candle. All that he was, all that those he took were — gone forever.

Duncan: Are you going? To hunt Horton down?  
Fitz: No. You're my friend, Duncan. *laughs painfully* You're my oldest friend, now. I'll join you on this mad quest. Tilt at some windmills in the name of peace, for a while anyway. Besides, even though you think otherwise, I feel my party shook a few trees. It may bear fruit if we give it enough time to ripen.  
Duncan: I'll agree with you if you stop destroying that metaphor.

_Notes_  
I do seem determined not to kill anyone the show did, don't I? I love the idea of Duncan having contemporary friends — Immortals his own age — not just mentors or pupils, but actual buddies. As I reviewed the original, Duncan seems to have been born during a kind of Immortal "baby boom" and I just think this also informs his character. Connor, Methos, Darius and even Amanda to some extent, all show signs of isolation that Duncan never experiences unwillingly. The original character has a tendency to go run away and hide to lick his wounds that mine does not share, but it is always isolation by choice.

It's all just more things that add up to a Duncan MacLeod that would completely reject the Game. Not refuse to fight — refuse to believe in it at all.

 

**1.09 Killing Me No More** (Stronger - Glee Cast cover)  
Horton hunts Xavier St Cloud and is captured. St Cloud tortures Horton, kidnaps his wife and daughter — Joe's sister and niece — alerting the Watchers to it all. Joe enlists Duncan's help, indicating he has no idea Horton attacked an Immortal. Joe believes Horton was simply watching St Cloud and was caught. Methos — as Adam — is able to convince the Hunters to let Watchers help.

The Hunters, Watchers and Immortals all track down St Cloud to the typical abandoned dock/warehouse that all Evil Immortals have conveniently on hand for nefarious things. St Cloud has already tortured Horton into revealing the truth about the Watchers and is now torturing his family to make Horton help him head hunt. As help arrives, St Cloud murders Horton's wife to stop further attempts to intervene. Horton has an obvious mental breakdown and the Hunters (including Adam) manage to rescue him and seemingly flee.

The Watchers rescue Joe's niece, but Joe himself attempts to retrieve his sister's body. During all of this, Duncan is fighting St Cloud and kicking ass in true MacLeod fashion. He is about to take St Cloud's head when Horton reappears and shoots Duncan. Stealing Duncan's sword, he is about to take both Immortals heads when Methos interferes — exposing his true loyalties, but not his true identity, to Horton. Horton attacks Adam, causing dissension in the Hunter ranks and allowing St Cloud to escape in the confusion.

Joe — still not understanding about the Hunters and grieving on his own — pulls Horton away and runs, taking some of the Hunters with them. Duncan awakes in the loft to find Methos watching over him. After Richie and Fitz arrive home from a weekend in Mexico — this entire episode only takes a day and a half — Methos fills them in on the many, many ways their lives now suck. Duncan calls Connor and asks for him to come home.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
_Methos stops Horton's sword from taking Duncan's head_  
Horton: You've become one of them! Souless demon! We'll kill you too!  
Methos: You aren't thinking clearly, James. Your wife —  
Horton: Do not speak of her! You killed her! You all killed her and you will pay for it!  
Gregory: Adam is trying — *cuts off as Horton threatens him with the sword*  
Joe: *arriving to see this* James! What are you doing?  
Horton: They killed her. They killed her. We will never be subjugated. Never!  
Joe: Duncan didn't do this! St Cloud did! James!  
*Joe knocks Horton out and calls for the remaining Hunters to help him*

Richie: We were only gone a couple of days!  
Methos: I feel that way about Rome.  
Fitz: Rome?  
Methos: Yes, well. *holds out his hand* Hello, Hugh Fitzcairn. My name is Methos.  
Fitz: *hesitates and then shakes it* So you really _are_ "Adam" then, aren't you?

Duncan: Richie, see if you can get word to Amanda. *dials his own phone as he goes onto the roof* Connor? Connor, it's the Hunters. Something's happened. I — No, it wasn't one of ours that died this time. But it was a mortal. St Cloud killed Horton's wife. *tears up, accent becomes slightly thicker* I tried, Cousin. I tried to save her. But it was too late. _Again._ *takes a breath and steadies himself* Will you come home? What? *looks over the side of the building*  
Connor: *standing in front of the loft* I said, "I am home."

_Notes_  
I would like to take this moment to apologise for the amazing amount of angst I am about to dump upon you. I swear, I did not set out to do this.

Horton did finally become the batshit crazy fanatic we loved to hate, though! So there's that!

Wall-O-Text Break:  
  
I wish I could animate it so it wasn't quite as hard to read - but hey, if you've made it this far, you aren't here for the graphics.  
(No really, have any of you made it this far?)

 

**1.10 Inherit Your Souls** (Apres Moi - Regina Spektor)  
Joe has had Horton committed for observation after the events of the last episode. A group of five Hunters breaks into the hospital ward and escape with Horton and several weapons and explosives. The Watchers investigate and discover the truth about the Hunters. Over the remaining Council's objections, Joe warns Duncan.

The Immortals tell Joe they knew about the Hunters and Ken hands over all the evidence he's been collecting at Methos and Connor's advice. Methos and Connor go with the pair to allow the Council to interview them. Fitz, Duncan and Richie prepare to defend the loft.

The Council is truly appalled at even the idea of Hunters, but wants to deal with them on their own. Connor flatly refuses this and threatens to kill anyone getting in the way. Ken manages to talk the Highlander down enough to agree to only attack Horton in self-defense. If the Council can stop the Hunters before they attack the loft, Connor will leave the Hunters to the Council's justice.

The discussion triggers the awareness that Darius is a target as well — one that the Immortals have ignored because Darius is on Holy Ground. Just then, a large earthquake rocks the greater San Francisco area.

Duncan recognizes Darius' Quickening in the earthquake and takes off to San Mateo. Finally arriving at Darius' home, they are amazed to find Darius alive; albeit with the telltale lightning of a Quickening arching from the grounds into him. 

The Quickening is obviously causing the tremors and Duncan shoots Darius in the head. The resulting "death" quiets the grounds.

After Darius revives, he tells them that the Hunters did actually take his head, but the grounds restored him. He's shaken by the event and claims to have shared the Quickening with the actual house. The others do not know what to make of it, but the Hunters scattered when the Quickening began and were well gone by the time the earthquake hit. Darius is certain they believe he is dead.

At the episode's end, Joe, Ken, Jackie (Richie's watcher) and Anna Lee — a new researcher watching Darius — have come with Methos and Connor to Darius' home. Anna is in awe of an Immortal of Darius' age — to Methos' annoyance and the others' amusement, as she dismisses "Adam" as an "infant". Joe calls into the Council to report and is horrified when Horton answers.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Joe: Look, I don't begin to have all the answers, but James is obviously troubled —  
Duncan: Joe, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that we didn't save your sister, but Horton has been hunting us for at least a year.  
Joe: — What?  
Fitz: Trevor and Hugh — my friends, good sir. Your deranged brother-in-law killed them in Delaware last month. And I can assure you, they were not threatening anyone when he did so.  
Duncan: That's how St Cloud caught him to begin with. Horton wasn't watching him, Joe. He was hunting him.  
Joe: H-how could you have just kept this from me?  
Connor: We couldn't be sure you weren't hunting us too.  
Joe: *to Duncan* What did you believe?  
Duncan: I never believed you were hunting anyone. I didn't think we should hide it from you.  
Joe: Thank you.

Councilwoman: This is our problem, Highlander. We will deal with it.  
Connor: There are dead Immortals that would question your ability to do so.  
Councilwoman: Regardless, now that we have been made aware —  
Connor: — you misunderstand me. I do not trust you. I do not care about you. I do care about this maniac you've so helpfully trained to hunt and kill me and mine. Now, I am going to find him. I am going to stop him. And I will kill any of you that get in my way.

Ken: You don't trust the Council.  
Connor: No.  
Methos: They do tend to have that "committee" attitude towards problems. Let's have a meeting! Talk about the problem before we try to fix it!  
Ken: Do you trust me? *Connor and Methos stop walking away but don't answer* You trusted me enough to follow them, to try and stop it before it got to this point.  
Connor: Well, that didn't work.  
Ken: No, it didn't. But do you still trust me?  
Connor: *softly* Yes.  
Ken: *relieved* Then, please. Don't do this. *Quickly, as Connor begins to protest* I'm not saying follow the Council's orders. By all means, take measures to defend yourself. But, please, just self-defence? If Horton comes for you, then fine. Have at it. But don't go looking for him. Give us a chance to correct our own mistakes.  
Connor: Fine.  
Methos: I-I'm sorry. Did you just agree to something reasonable? *to Ken* How did you do that?  
Ken: *ignoring that* What about you? Will you do the same?  
Methos: Well, I can't let him be the rational one!

Darius: What happened?  
Richie: Mac shot you in the face.  
Duncan: I'm sure he means before that.  
Fitz: I don't know. That was the bit that stuck with me, too.

Darius: It was — unnerving. I could feel it — my body — it just fell away. But there was nowhere to go. I felt like I should have known where to go.  
Duncan: There was no one here. Only mortals.  
Darius: Not entirely correct. This _place_ was here. Suddenly, that soft buzz you sense was — awakened. It wanted to claim me. It wanted to reject me. It was _angry_ , Duncan. It was angry that I even existed.  
Duncan: Yes, well, it was angry with everything that existed within four hundred miles of here, try not to take it personally.

Richie: So I take it things weren’t all good with the Council and Connor?  
Jackie: No, I don’t think he likes us much.  
Richie: To be fair, he doesn’t like _anyone_ much.  
Jackie: Yet, he teaches you.  
Richie: Yeah, but, everyone loves me!

Jackie: Actually, do you mind if I ask you an Immortal question?  
Richie: Go ahead.  
Jackie: When we got here, Connor knew who was in the house. How?  
Richie: He could sense our Quickenings.  
Jackie: Yes, but what _does that mean_? *slightly frustrated*  
Richie: *laughs* Yeah, I used to wonder about it before I died. I don't know. It's hard to explain.  
Jackie: *slight growl*  
Richie: I'll try! I'll try. Have you ever had a beer buzz?  
Jackie: Yes?  
Richie: It's kinda like that "buzz" but instead of slightly relaxing, it's annoying and beyond distracting. You feel like you _have_ to find the source of it. When you turn, you can feel it, you can ... I don't know. Hone in on it? It's the closest thing. When you make eye contact, it doesn't "go away" exactly, it just stops being so ... urgent.  
Jackie: So how far out does it work?  
Richie: It varies. If you are both looking for each other, it works over miles. Fitz felt his friends throughout the state of Delaware. He was paying attention, so he knew it wasn't another one of us that killed them. *realizes who he's speaking to* Oh, probably should avoid the topic of your Hatfields killing my McCoys.  
Jackie: Yeah, that's still not real to me.  
Richie: Any other questions?  
Jackie: You didn't tell me how Connor knew _who_ was here.  
Richie: Over time, you recognize each other. The sensation is different? Me — *catches himself from revealing Methos* I-I probably don't register much. But Darius, I would recognize him from a mile off. Connor's insanely good at it. His own keeps changing a bit. Sneaky bastard is always sneaking up.  
Connor: Case in point.  
Richie: *managing to ignore him* Darius.  
Connor: What about him?  
Richie: I just noticed it. His buzz has changed? No. Not changed.  
Connor: Yes, I noticed it. It's Darius, but it's not.  
Jackie: What's different?  
Connor: *slightly off put by her eagerness* I don't know. It can't be explained.  
Richie: It's like looking at your friend across a shadowed room. You can tell it's a friend, but it's hard to tell how you know.  
Connor: So, it can be explained. You just need bad prose to do it. *to Jackie* I think he's trying to flirt with you.  
Richie: *good naturedly shoves Connor away* Trust me, Jackie. When I start flirting with you, you'll know.

_The Immortals are watching the news about earthquake recovery efforts_  
Duncan: So, if Horton actually took your head —  
Darius: Why aren't I dead? I told you this place was angry. It decided to be angry at him. When it pulled at me, I didn't resist and suddenly I could see my body held aloft by the Quickening. It was this place, Duncan. It just decided to put my head back on and did so.  
Duncan: As in — Mother Nature wanted you to live?  
Darius: Yes. That's as good a label as any. *smiles and goes to pet a wall*  
Methos: *comes up* Is he going to be okay? Even for Darius, he seems a little — off.  
Duncan: He'll be fine.  
Methos: Have you gotten him to tell you what happened?  
Duncan: Yes.  
Methos: ... and ...  
Duncan: Remind me to start recycling. And donate to Earth Day causes.

_Notes_  
So, yeah. If you take an Immortal's head on Holy Ground, you deeply offend Mother Earth — who will totally kick your ass for it. Also, if she decides to, she can just superglue your head back on. With lightning.

I would make some lame excuse, but this isn't even close to the weird things the actual show pulled on us over the course of six seasons.

 

**1.11 Got A Revolution** (Battleflag - Lo Fidelity Allstars)  
Horton tells Joe he's holding the Council "for crimes against humanity" and demands that Joe reveal the location of the Immortals. As Joe stalls, Duncan hands him a note, prompting Joe to tell Horton that the Immortals are planning a memorial for Darius. Joe claims that they will all be back at the San Mateo estate the next day at 10am. Horton is delighted that Joe has "seen reason" and sounds completely unhinged. Joe tells him to keep the Council alive until the Immortals are dead — as this will provide "evidence" for the Council's trial. Horton cheerfully agrees and disconnects.

The following day, the Immortals stage a memorial for Darius. (This would be where I make Richie put on his dress blues.) Horton and his crazies show up and attempt to shoot them from a distance with sniper rifles. Unfortunately for the crazy mortals, everyone in attendance is wearing a bulletproof vest. When the Hunters come in with swords drawn, Darius sits up and welcomes them to hell. Horton promptly loses what little hold on reality he has. All the others get up and all hell breaks loose.

Flashbacks ensue to the Immortals in various wars through the ages.

Darius kills a Hunter going for MacLeod, providing all in attendance the obligatory "shit just real" moment of clarity. Horton runs off and Duncan chases him, bringing him to ground away from the others. Horton rants and raves at Duncan, who cannot understand the hatred. Duncan then judges Horton and spears him through the heart. Joe finds them in time to stay with Horton as he dies.

Joe tells Duncan that he understands why he killed Horton but there's been too much blood. He tells Duncan he'll be watching from a distance for a while, but hopes they are still friends. Duncan tells him they are.

Methos asks Darius how it feels to spill mortal blood after all that time, and Darius rather ominously says he thinks his beheading has stirred up his old ways.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
//Flashback to a scene leading to the funeral, after the call, they went to Joe's bar//  
Joe: Here, there are bulletproof vests in the back.  
Ken: I've got mine, thanks.  
Connor: Bulletproof vests are standard issue?  
Ken: I willingly follow around after a guy who can't die. You're damn right they're standard issue. I haven't taken mine off since you found out about me.  
Connor: I wouldn't shoot you.  
Ken: It will also stop small blades.  
Connor: *shrugging look that says 'that sounds like me'*  
Ken: Yeah, I've read your file.

_Darius has just sat up in his coffin_  
Gregory: Th-that's impossible. I saw his head fall. I saw the lightning!  
Richie: Oh, you did. He got better.  
Gregory: But humanity always wins! You can't. I-I can't — *swings sword randomly*  
Richie: Really? You just tried to screw over people who have been killing for all eternity — and you're just now noticing the odds?

//Flashback to Scottish Highlands//  
_Connor walks out of a battlefield towards a man in the same kilt colors. Connor is drenched in blood. The man is staring past Connor in shock._  
Connor: I'm looking for my cousin. Duncan. Have you seen him?  
Clansman: You killed them. All of them?  
Connor: They were in my way.

//Flashback to WWI//  
_Duncan is in a tent with officers briefing other officers._  
Officer 1: Yes, but our intelligence said you were overrun with Gattling guns!  
Officer 2: Coporal Nash here — well, he... stopped them.  
Duncan: *slight grin* They were very annoying.

//Flashback to some undefined Regency era//  
Fitz is facing a line of men. It slowly becomes apparent they are all there to duel him.  
Fitz: *stepping over a body* Gentlemen! Do you think we could possibly hurry this along? My lovely Anna is hosting a party today.  
*scene cuts to the lovely Anna*  
Anna: You're late! The tea will be cold!  
Fitz: Work was unconscionably ill-mannered and disobliging today.  
Anna: But you don't work!  
Fitz: My dear, I assure you that I do. Allow me to demonstrate. *begins to remove bodice ribbons over her giggling protests*

_Connor has cornered one of the saner crazy Hunters_  
Connor: *indicating Ken* You can choose to go with one of your own, or face me with that sword. One or the other.  
Ken: Oh, I would pick me. Have you seen him with a sword? I have pictures.  
_Hunter surrenders._

_Duncan gets Horton's sword away from him, but Horton stabs him with a wrist-sheathed dagger_  
Horton: *hissing in Duncan's ear* You are an abomination! A demon that has walked this earth for centuries! I will destroy all your kind. Ours is the only power. In the end, there will only be our glory! We will never be your subjects!  
Duncan: *fighting through the pain* I never asked you to be! I never wanted to rule you!  
Horton: *surprisingly clear headed for a moment* No. No, you never did, did you? Don't you understand? It would be inevitable. You sit among us and you judge. You have no right, but I suppose it's inevitable over time. You think you know better than us. You would eventually rule. You're worse than St Cloud in a way. You'd rule over us to save us from ourselves. *mania returns as Duncan breaks free, obviously not dying at the moment* You have no right to judge me! No right! Who are you to judge? Who are you?!  
Duncan: I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, and yes, this is your judgment. *runs Horton through*

Horton: Tell Lynn I'm sorry. *dies*  
Duncan: Lynn?  
Joe: *crying* His daughter.  
Duncan: Joe — *stops as Joe raises a hand*  
Joe: This may be how it had to end, Duncan. But I don't want to hear it right now. So much bloodshed. We're going to go now and bury our dead and clean our house. I think I'll keep the watching from afar for awhile.  
Duncan: We could help.  
Joe: No, you can't.

Joe: *getting into his car* Duncan? I consider you a friend. You know that, right?  
Duncan: Really? I consider you family. *grins and is satisfied with the sad smile and half nod he gets in return*

Methos: General.  
Darius: Methos.  
Methos: So?  
Darius: If you have something to say or ask, then do so. Otherwise, I would rather be left alone at the moment.  
Methos: Okay then, how did it feel? After over a century, how did it feel to put a sword through someone?  
Darius: After all your years, you don't know?  
Methos: I don't know what it's like to break a promise to myself after so long. No, I don't.  
Darius: I never made myself that promise. I was wise enough for that at least.  
Methos: And wise enough to dodge a question still.  
Darius: Only the ones with unpleasant answers. *sighs* Methos, something has happened to me.  
Methos: *laughs* I would say so. You lost your head!  
Darius: No, I lost more. For all that this place restored my life — it did not restore my peace. You still call me "General" and you are possibly the only one that could understand, but for the first time, I _feel_ like that General. That boy was fighting for _me_ and that mortal _dared_ raise a sword against him. There was no thought, no plan. I just —  
Methos: *puts a hand on his shoulder* I do know the General, yes. He never cared for the men fighting for him. What you did today, you did to save another. Hold that thought. Yes.

_Notes_  
See? The scenes in my head were fun and in the words of Television Without Pity - _UNREPENTANT ACTS OF VIOLENCE AND GORE!_ But then Horton made the overall tone quite the downer. They say the best villains are the heroes of their own story, and I did really try to do that with Horton. But now I'm sad that he's dead! Stupid rules of good fiction.

Duncan and Connor use similar identities over the centuries to pass on to one another — preventing some of the "Hey! You look just like your grandfather!" problems faced by other immortals. Duncan's WWI Nash persona was grandfather/great-grandfather to Connor's current Richard Nash persona. I always wondered why they didn't do such things in the original. I get that there weren't many Immortals that would trust one another with their money, but Connor and Duncan?

End of an odd numbered episode. Time for a pic! Richie's original title card. He was too grainy for me.  
  
  
  
**1.12 Burn Your Kingdom Down** (Seven Devils - Florence And The Machine)  
And we end with this universe's version of Comes a Horseman and Revelation 6:8. Duncan senses a new Immortal and goes to investigate, but cannot locate the new comer. Instead, Methos is taken by surprise and killed by Kronos, his original teacher he had believed/hoped to be dead. Kronos takes Methos to a water treatment plant to talk, telling him to help plan a world takeover so they can rule together as they had always meant to. Methos protests that the world is too different to rule anymore. Kronos says that he has that taken care of, he just needs Methos to plan the details.

Methos manages to send a text to Darius simply saying "Kronos." Darius tells the others that Methos is one of the four horsemen. They were a band of Immortals that rode together "before history began" and became the basis of myths and legends. Methos himself was the inspiration for "Death" as a persona in many cultures. Their leader, Kronos, was an inspiration for several chaos gods. He believed in the inalienable right of Immortals to rule humanity and wiped many cultures of the face of the earth entirely.

They all begin searching the city for signs of Methos and it is Richie who finds him with Kronos. Kronos attempts to sneak up on Richie, but training with Methos and Connor proves useful and Richie impresses Kronos. Methos vouches for Richie as a student and Kronos believes Methos took a student because he's missed his brothers. Kronos allows Richie to stay alive long enough to prove himself and serve as hostage for Methos' continued good behavior.

Richie sends a twitter of his location out, and soon Duncan and Fitz arrive, but the others are already gone. Fitz takes on an Interpol identity "that should work well enough in the States for a week or two" and attempts to subtly alert US authorities to one of Kronos' aliases, a wanted terrorist.

Meanwhile, Kronos has taken Richie and Methos to an old submarine station where he has gathered an army of lesser Immortals. He makes vague references to starting a war, in the aftermath Immortals could ride free again as the undisputed ruling class. Following a trail of twitters and cryptic texts, Duncan and Connor find the submarine base. Duncan and Kronos battle, although Methos tries to get them to discuss an alliance. Fearing that Kronos is too powerful, Connor interferes and several dozen of Kronos' Immortal army descend on the area— in the confusion, both Connor and Methos are able to drag them away.

Once they've gone, Kronos threatens to take Methos' head for the duplicity, but Methos announces that he knows where the other horsemen are — buying himself and Richie a reprieve. Richie tells Methos that he's discovered that Kronos has a stockpile of weaponized viruses. He plans to have Methos figure out the best method of attack for force the mortal world to its knees before them.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Darius: They came like gods over the sands. Everything behind them was dead and everything before them fell. People called them the end of the world.  
Duncan: And yet, you never said anything?  
Darius: It was truly a different time. What I remember most is that they rode _together_ , Duncan. Before there was any thought of peace, or life without killing each other — they somehow found a way to live without killing each other for centuries.  
Duncan: They killed everything else.  
Darius: But it was a start!

Darius: If you judge him on what he was, how do you see me? Do you look at me and see the hundreds of thousands that I slaughtered and enslaved just because I could? Because no one could stop me?

Duncan: I don't believe it.  
Fitz: I do. When I first turned, my teacher, Henry, told me tales about the four horsemen. I thought they were just bogeymen. Then one walked up to me and shook my hand.  
Richie: And _you_ didn't say anything either?  
Fitz: I'm sorry, how would you have liked me to work "I know you! You're the fellow my teacher called the worst serial killer of all time" into a polite conversation?  
Richie: Are we _sure_ we're talking about the same Methos?  
Duncan: Yes, are we?  
Darius: I knew him as that man. Yes, it's him.  
Richie: I can't believe I let him swing an axe at my head!  
Fitz: Regardless, I'm willing to give our friend the benefit of the doubt, allow the possibility he's changed. But I think we're losing sight of the real problem here —  
Darius: Kronos has returned and he most decidedly has _not_ changed.

Methos: Do you really think you can make the entire planet — over six billion people — fear us?  
Kronos: I know I can! I need you, though. You were the only one who could ever stand up to me that I didn't just kill.  
Methos: I'm flattered.  
Kronos: You should be. There have been hundreds that have tried. But they all either tried to kill me *they both laugh* or were too eager to please! You have a million ways to tell me no without losing your head.  
Methos: I'm trying to think of one now.  
Kronos: *laughs* You worry too much, Brother. Oh, I am looking forward to this.

Darius: I would say that Kronos now has Richie.  
Connor: I swear to every god you've ever known, Old Man. If Richie dies because you chose not to tell us —  
Darius: But Richie knew who he was when he went looking.  
Duncan: That won't matter to us if he dies.

Kronos: No, I've known where you were for months. I had to wait.  
Methos: Wait? Why?  
Kronos: I truly am not your enemy. I knew there must be a reason why you'd suddenly be so easily found after centuries of hiding. I learned about those crazed mortals. I knew I would need to wait until you'd had a chance to kill them all. I assume they are all dead, yes?  
Richie: We kept some alive. Mortals are useful for gathering information. Hell, I had one here today —  
Kronos: Yes, I know. *uncomfortable silence* Which makes you either honest, or smart enough to know when not to lie.  
Richie: *considers* Either answer keeps me alive, so I think, I'll just let you believe the one you want.  
Methos: *half nod of approval*  
Kronos: *laughs* I don't know what to believe about the mortals, but I am convinced you really are Methos' student.

Duncan: *reading a tweet from Richie* "@sfjack bring me a sub I'm hungry enough to eat the naval kind."  
Connor: There is an old submarine dock north of here.  
Duncan: @sfjack seems to be his watcher, Jackie. Should I call Joe? Why wouldn't he just text us directly?  
Connor: He's being watched; he's being careful. First rule of the Game, _don't lose your head._

Methos: You can't imagine what it was like to try and explain the concept of _concepts_ before there was a written word.  
Richie: And when there was?  
Methos: By then, Kronos and I already had the concept of war down to an art.  
Richie: So what changed?  
Methos: I-I couldn't really tell you. One day, I looked up and the Greeks were more civilized than we were. This vague doubt started to creep into my mind. That if we didn't do something, that one day humanity would evolve beyond us.  
Richie: So why not kill Kronos then?  
Methos: *bitter laugh* Oh yes, it is just that easy, isn't it? Kronos is evil — off with his head. Darius is reformed! Keep him! Methos is fun at parties — well, if he kills Kronos, he can stay!  
Richie: Methos —  
Methos: Thanatos.  
Richie: What?  
Methos: It's my name. The one my mother gave me.  
Richie: —that's —  
Methos: Death. Yes. It became the word for death. _I_ became the word for death. Do you know who gave me the name "Methos"?  
Richie: Kronos.  
Methos: Yes. It means "brother" — everything I am is because that man looked down and chose to call me "brother" rather than take my head. He kept calling me that for almost three thousand years; until everyone thought it was actually my name. So, yeah, I probably should have killed him two thousand years ago. But the truth is? I didn't _want_ to. We are the only two people in all of existence that know what we crawled out of to get here. No, what he _pulled me out of_ to get here.

Connor: Do you believe he's Death?  
Duncan: I- I believe he _was._ I don't know about now.  
Connor: Richie is still alive.  
Duncan: Yes, he is. Boy is going to outlive us all at this rate.  
Connor: We can hope.

Richie: How badly did things end with Kronos?  
Methos: What do you mean?  
Richie: C'mon. My _head_ is on the line here. Why does Kronos feel you owe him?  
Methos: Remember how I said Greek civilization intrigued me? *Richie nods* Well, I tried to explain it to Kronos. As it turns out, he'd felt a bit overwhelmed too. He wanted to burn it down. All of it, make them extinct. And the thing was — he could have done it. We _had_ done it — thousands of times. So I — *laughs slightly hysterically* So I dumped him down a well and told some local monks he was an angry Titan. God knows, it was close enough to the truth. Then, I ran and ran and have been ever since.  
Richie: How long did he stay down there?  
Methos: He got out about nine hundred years later.  
Richie: — what?  
Methos: enunciating slowly* I dropped him in a well and left him there for almost a millennium. *laughs again* It wasn't even the nastiest thing we've done to one another!  
Richie: *punches him* Hey! Stop that. I need you to stay with me here.  
Methos: Why didn't you run when you had the chance?  
Richie: Because you're my teacher and friend. I'm a Marine. We don't leave buddies behind.  
Methos: *appears touched* You still should have run.

_Richie convinces Kronos to leave him alone with Methos._  
Methos: *amused* You realize he'll think I'm screwing you?  
Richie: He knows you're bi, right?  
Methos: He does.  
Richie: So, then it's a good cover, yes?  
Methos: Right up to the point where he wants to share you, yes. *Richie stops cold* Our sexual flexibility was always something my "brother" and I shared.  
Richie: You mean you — I don't want to know. So, like, how much time do I have?  
Methos: *slings an arm around him* Don't worry, "sweetheart", I can hold him off for years.  
Richie: Oh, so I'm likely to be dead by then anyway. So, there's that.  
Methos: *genuinely laughs* Have I thanked you? For staying with me?  
Richie: I don't think you have.  
Methos: Remind me to later, yes.

Methos: What is this?  
Richie: Bio-chemical agents. We were briefed on them when we deployed. I can tell you that he has enough in this room to wipe out Europe. If he fills this base?  
Methos: He has enough to end the world.

_Notes_  
I actually thought that the original did a decent job of showing what happened to Cassandra as rape and the impossibility of any true forgiveness from her. Methos is literally not that person anymore, but still cannot be forgiven for it. They pick up and move on with no resolution simply because they must. I couldn't do it any better and would probably be even more failworthy than the original, so I've removed Cassandra from the story entirely. Both this one and the one where she's Duncan's fairy godmother of special foundlings born on Winter Solstice. Because that one just plain didn't happen at all.

In its place, I've put Richie — a character that hopefully the audience has spent a season caring about, and one that all the other major characters consider a friend or student. And because I've had Methos being Methos the entire season, I just don't see Duncan reacting quite as strongly as he did in the original — which I'm oddly sad about, because it was such a strong scene. But in this scenario, Duncan would be too concerned about FINDING them — determining where they sat on his internal Kinsey Scale of Good could wait. Duncan here isn't black-and-white enough, he's got too much else going on with Connor and Darius to judge Methos on what he's been too harshly. His concern is what Methos is now, which side he will pick and how to stop Kronos.

Kronos and Methos! Like I was going to do a reboot, include twisted codependent MacLeods and not include the deliciously twisted brotherhood of the four horsemen. I find it interesting that Kronos is the one shown in all the flashbacks playing the peacekeeper role. He is, in fact, doing what Duncan does so often — he recruits friends as family and mitigates arguments between them. His contemporaries end up deferring to him for the overall planning and governing of their lives.

He obviously differs from Duncan in a core aspect — how they view humanity. Kronos came from chaos. The only things that made sense were other Immortals — who were always trying to kill him. No one knows how long this went on until he met Methos. It's kind of miraculous that they manage to make a connection, even as dysfunctional as it is. But it all serves to make him shun human civilization. To him, civilization is just something to make the bonfire he makes of it that much bigger. It threatens the sense of comfort he finds in chaos.

But none of it changes the fact that he and Methos are the only survivors of their time and place. They are connected in ways that cannot be easily dismissed. Methos knows Kronos _should_ be killed, but how do you kill someone you've known for over five thousand years?

The fact that Kronos can _and often does_ work with other Immortals (albeit as a ruler) is also causing Methos issues. I do truly believe that if Methos could figure out a way to make Kronos join Duncan's project, he would. But instead, Kronos and Duncan immediately go for each other's head and Methos is left no options where his separate lives can live in some form of peace together.

Don't feel too sorry for him though. I did put him into this situation with a hunky Marine that is refusing to leave his side. I'm not a completely cruel and capricious god!

 

**1.13 Let's See How Far We've Come aka Reprise** (How Far We've Come - Matchbox 20)  
It's the finale where Methos picks a side! Kronos confirms for Methos that he has enough virus to kill over five billion people. A designer weapon, it has no cure and Kronos is smart enough to know that it would likely mutate quickly once released. He looks forward to the anarchy, but cannot figure out how to leverage it into domination. He has no interest in the Game or the Prize, he just longs for the freedom of "the old ways."

Methos stalls for time by leading Kronos to go collect the other horsemen while Richie searches for a way to get information to the others. This backfires as Kronos has already taken the information from Methos' phone and sent others to collect Caspian and Silas. The two horsemen arrive — Caspian arrives by himself, revealing that he had killed and eaten his escort prior to finding the letters from Kronos on them. Kronos dismisses them as "unworthy" if they couldn't stay alive long enough to deliver a message. Methos seems to have a genuine reunion with Silas and introduces him to Richie.

Silas is put in charge of guarding Richie, who quickly realizes that Silas has never bothered educating himself and is easily manipulated. Jackie arrives under the cover of "Richie's girl" and the two manage to trick Silas into allowing a USB with all plans and chemical breakdowns of the virus to leave with Jackie. Once outside, Jackie immediately sends out the information to the Immortals.

Darius — who holds a PhD in biochemistry — correctly interprets what they are seeing. Fitz, as his Interpol persona, takes the information to Homeland Security. Running out of time, Duncan and Connor plan an offensive to rescue Richie and possibly Methos. Darius stuns both of them by not only taking over the strategy, but indicating that he will join the assault. Duncan privately shares his growing concern over Darius' return to more warlike methods with Connor, who agrees with Duncan but points out that they need the help.

Kronos is alerted when Homeland Security captures his men planting the chemical bombs in the water supply. He confronts Methos, although Methos correctly assures him he has no idea how the mortal authorities became involved. Kronos orders Silas to kill Richie as a message, causing Methos to begin actively arguing with him. As the argument heats up, Caspian calls to report that they have intruders.

Cut to Duncan, Connor and Darius coming over some wall with their swords drawn. Caspian leads Kronos' army of lesser evil Immortals against them, going after Duncan himself. As Darius takes heads, the Quickenings converge overhead. Connor concentrates as he takes his first head and soon he has his own cloud forming. The two create a raging storm which knocks out power and sends random winds tearing at the base.

Caspian and Duncan move the fight away from the storm, both seeking better footing. Caspian's style is to quickly overpower his opponents, Duncan is settling into a longer game to tire him. Connor just sees his cousin taking hits and promptly begins killing in earnest, telling the army in front of him that they are in his way. Darius is chanting in foreign tongues and the two begin carving a bloody path to Duncan.

Meanwhile, Richie has been fending off Silas, attempting to reason with the Horseman. Silas doesn't respond to the reasoning as he, like Kronos, misses the "old ways" and simpler black and white world he was born to. He is looking forward to taking Richie's head and learning about the modern world. Richie is rapidly losing ground.

Unable to see what is happening outside because of the power loss, Kronos draws his sword and demands that Methos join him or fight him. Methos flatly refuses to raise a sword against his friends and an enraged Kronos attacks.

Richie is backed into a corner by Silas, who goes for the kill strike precisely the same way Methos trained with Richie in the fifth episode. Richie instinctively counters and passes by Silas. He stands still for a startled moment before spinning around. He's managed to take Silas' head. A mist and lightning version of Silas is standing and saluting him, the apparition lowers its axe, calls him, "Brother" and engulfs him in a hug.

All the fighters are stopped by the two-story tall column of mist and lightning that raises Richie from the ground. Duncan is able to use the distraction to disarm and behead Caspian. Kronos and Methos are brought to their knees as they feel their fellow Horsemen fall. Methos screams at Kronos for bringing them to this. Kronos claims there was no other way. Methos bitterly retorts that there was, just not for Kronos and finally delivers the death blow.

Duncan arrives to witness a tornado-like Quickening spinning around Methos, slowly fading into the sobbing Immortal. Connor joins them, carrying an unconscious Richie.

The MacLeods hurry Methos away, as Homeland Security will eventually discover the base. Methos is surprised that they are helping him, but they are all interrupted by Darius who charges them with his sword. Duncan parries the blow, causing Darius to laugh, call him by name and then leave. Not knowing what to make of it, they return to Duncan's loft where it becomes alarmingly apparent something is wrong with Richie.

Richie finally wakes up, but is obviously struggling to absorb Silas' — calling Methos "Brother" and speaking ancient languages. Methos stabs him in the heart, telling the others that the healing process with help Richie absorb Silas. The reaction is most likely caused by his first Quickening being so disproportionately larger than his own.

Fitz arrives with the grim news that Homeland Security has just found the base. The news coverage calls the crime scene a bloodbath and the Immortals realize their current identities must change quickly.

SEASON END.

_Quotes/Random Moments_  
Methos: Silas, this is my pupil, Richie. Richie, Silas.  
Silas: Has he taught you axes?  
Richie: He's swung them at my head.

Kronos: Silas, take charge of our young protege.  
Silas: *confused* Who?  
Kronos: *laughs* I'm sorry, Brother. I meant to say, guard Richie. Do not let him leave. Do not leave him alone with Methos. Kill him if he tries to escape. Take his head if I tell you to.  
Silas: Ah, you always explain it all so well.  
Kronos: *grabs the back of Richie's head and pulls his face uncomfortable close, but Richie doesn't flinch* (Lips almost touching close) I rather like you, Richie. It would pain me to lose that pretty face, but you had better _pray_ that Methos likes you more, or nothing will save you.  
Richie: Silas is right. You explain it all so well. *Kronos laughs and lets him go*

_Duncan is using the tv as a monitor so all can see the files Jackie has sent_  
Connor: What the hell are we even looking at?  
Darius: It's a designer virus. Lethal. And I do not see anything here resembling an antidote. *off their exchanged looks* I obtained a PhD in biochemistry in the 90s. One gets bored.

Duncan: Connor, I'm worried about him.  
Connor: Darius?  
Duncan: Yes, dammit! This is more than "losing his peace" — he's _eager_ for this.  
Connor: I know, but what can we do? We need him. As it is, we're attempting the improbable. Without his sword, it is impossible.  
Duncan: *tries to shake his concerns off* It isn't impossible. You'll have my back. I'll have yours. Nothing else is required.  
_They step back and salute each other with their swords and follow Darius out_

Silas: I am sorry, Richie.  
Richie: Silas, listen to me. This is _not_ the only way. There are new —  
Silas: Yes, everything here is new. I tried to find a place where all of the new things in the world would leave. But there are no wars there. No fighting, nothing to do at all. I miss the old ways. Kronos will bring them back.  
Richie: The new ways are not bad! You could learn! I could teach you!  
Silas: Will you?  
Richie: Yes!  
Silas: Then, I will savor your Quickening. Please, focus on the music you made the machines make. I would like to learn that. *charges with axe*

_Darius has "collected" two Quickenings above his head_  
Duncan: How is he doing that?  
Connor: Well, it can be done, it must be a method of concentration — *takes head and frowns in concentration as it rises above him*

_Duncan calls out, almost getting hit by flying debris_  
Connor: *looking around* Duncan? *spies Caspian attacking Duncan* Duncan! *takes two heads in rapid succession*  
Nameless Evil Immortal: Wait!  
Connor: *takes head* No. *grins at the others trying to back up* You are in my way.

Kronos: You still deny this is your doing?  
Methos: It isn't! The world has changed, Kronos. It's caught up to us.

Kronos: Kill them with me.  
Methos: No.  
Kronos: *truly startled* Methos, you must! You cannot stand with me if you do not!  
Methos: I know. *backs away and draws his own sword* But the answer's still "No."  
Kronos: Why? Why them? After all this time, you would die for such weaklings?  
Methos: Because you have never created _anything_ , you only destroy. Because they have seen what I am and still came. Because that boy could have saved his head, but is going to lose it for me instead. Because they are not weak — *takes up fighting stance* — and I do not intend to die.

_The joint loss of Silas and Caspian hits Kronos and Methos._  
Kronos: Both? *looks to Methos* That _boy_ took Silas?  
Methos: *crying* Why? Why couldn't you leave it alone? They lived for three thousand years! And less than a day back with us, and they are gone. _Gone!_ *attacks wildly* This is you! This is chaos! The old ways! Why don't you smile, Brother? The old ways have returned!  
Kronos: They are the only ways!  
Methos: *suddenly calm and very cold* Only for you. I have other ways now.

_Methos strikes a killing blow to the heart. Kronos is done._  
Kronos: You are wrong, Methos. I did create something. I created you.  
Methos: And I am Death. Reap what you have sown.

_Memory that plays as Methos absorbs the Quickening_  
((Sumerian))  
Kronos: *tired, indicates the dead around him* They all stop, but I go on. I am the end of time. "Kronos" — you?  
Methos: Everyone is dead. Every _where_ is dead. I am _Death_. *half a sob escapes him as he looks at his people*  
Kronos: No. Brother. You and I. Brothers. "Methos" — it is brother in the words that died beyond the sand. You are Methos.

Duncan: Methos. I'm sorry, we have to leave _now_. Homeland Security will find us if we stay.  
Methos: You — you actually came for me?  
Connor: Yes, we're quite astonished as well. Could one of you please help me here? *indicates Richie*

_Darius jumps out as Methos and Connor carry the semi-conscious Richie_  
Duncan: *quickly parrying the blow* Darius! It's us!  
Darius: *stares at Duncan then smiles, oddly wide* Duncan. Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. *laughs uproariously and swings sword overhead*  
_As the others stumble back, Darius runs off, still laughing._  
Methos: What in the _hell_ was that?

_They reach the battlefield_  
Methos: *looking at all the bodies* The three of you did _this_?  
Connor: Actually, Duncan got tied up with Caspian. That side was Darius and this — *beginning to realize what he's done* This was mine.  
Methos: *still disbelieving* You killed forty Immortals _in ten minutes_?  
Duncan: *grinning broadly* They were in his way.

_Notes_  
Oh for pity's sake. I'm done. If you really want MORE notes, you're welcome to ask for them. Here, my attempt to make Sebastian Stan into the Methos of old:  
  
  
  
**Lyrics as Titles:** Back when I was still sane, I had thought to this entire thing is a gigantic fic-mix. Here is that mix. Consider it a door prize for making it to the bottom of this.  
[](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?y0vfdpnnwnlbmjv)  
Click image for zip file. Formatted as iTunes album - all mp3 formats.

1.01 - The Start Of The End Of The World (How Far We've Come by Matchbox 20)  
_Hello // Hello // Hello  
Waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
But it's feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_  
The beginning of the song sums up the many, many ways Duncan feels the Game is complete and utter bullshit to me and the song itself is Duncan's anthem in my head.

1.02 - Run Fast For Your Father (Dog Days Are Over - Florence and The Machine)  
_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_  
Chosen as the episode is about Richie adjusting to being Immortal. He's been subtly prepped for this, so it's a fairly smooth transition, but there are issues. But for the most part, he's happy.

1.03 Welcome To The Human Race (Mr Blue Sky - ELO)  
_Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for_  
Chosen for the reveal of the Hunters and Horton targeting Duncan. (In the crack!AU, Horton actually just wants Duncan dead because he thinks he's too pretty. This song works there too.)

1.04 The Jigsaw Man (More Human Than Human [Meet Bambi In The King's Harem Mix] - White Zombie)  
_I am the jigsaw man  
I turn the world around  
With a skeleton hand  
...  
Into a psychic war  
I tear my soul apart and I  
Eat it some more  
...  
I want more life fucker  
I ain't done, yeah  
More Human Than Human_  
This was pretty much going to be Methos from the moment I thought of using songs as titles. This particular remix is as disjointed as Methos and c'mon — "Meet Bambi in the King's Harem"??? Don't deny that your life is made better by this.

1.05 Reach Out And Touch Faith (Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson) (Although I also have the Depeche Mode original if you'd prefer)  
Darius, oh Darius. I don't know how he keeps faith, but I'd admire him for it.

1.06 Best In The World (Just Stop [Live] - Disturbed)  
_All that you want is to criticize something for nothing  
And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
I know that all that we want is to feel inside some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done, we can hide  
We'll be the best in the world_  
Pretty much this ENTIRE song is Duncan and Connor having one of their massive fights. AGAIN. Everyone around them learns quickly to duck and cover and above all, don't get between them.

1.07 All That Still Matters (Life After You - Daughtry)  
_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you_  
Amanda and Duncan — they don't hook up in my version, but they were fairly close to canon otp of the original. I wanted the potential to remain. It also serves well for all the characters essentially taking a deep breath and assessing their choices.

1.08 Loud and Nitty Gritty Dirty Little Freaks (Raise Your Glass - Pink)  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass!_  
This and "Bad Influence" (I'm the instigator of underwear showing up here and there) just sum up the problem with allowing Duncan and Fitz to occupy the same city at the same time. Even the serious parts have more than a little dash of the absurd.

1.09 Killing Me No More (Stronger - Glee Cast cover)  
_Stronger than yesterday  
Now it’s nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain’t killing me no more  
I’m stronger_  
Yeah, this is what I chose for the episode where I completely break Horton's hold on reality. I may have to rethink my stance on being a cruel and capricious god.

1.10 Inherit Your Souls (Apres Moi - Regina Spektor)  
_Be afraid of the old, they'll inherit your souls_  
This is what Horton and the Hunters are afraid of. Unfortunately for them —  
_You can't break that which isn't yours  
I, oh, must go on standing  
I'm not my own, it's not my choice_  
Darius cannot be killed on the holy ground he's cared for.  
_Apres moi, le deluge (After me comes the flood)_  
Because this episode is the tipping point into the angst laden fields of the finale. Also a slight nod to the direction Darius goes in from this point on.

1.11 Got A Revolution (Battleflag - Lo Fidelity Allstars)  
_Got a revolution behind my eyes  
We got to get up and organize_  
The first unified "roll out" of all the Immortals and the realization that they are pretty much unstoppable. In an odd way, Horton is responsible for creating the thing he was afraid of most.

1.12 Burn Your Kingdom Down (Seven Devils - Florence And The Machine)  
_Holy water cannot help you now  
A thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money  
I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down _  
And if those lyrics aren't the best "Meet Kronos. He's here to fuck it all up." match, I don't what is. Pure anarchy that just wants his family to come play with him. There is no reasoning with chaos.

1.13 Let's See How Far We've Come aka Reprise (How Far We've Come - Matchbox 20)  
_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come_  
Duncan's theory gets its first real test. United in peace vs united in war.

As it's the same song as 1.01, I'm putting Breaking Benjamin's cover of "Who Wants To Live Forever" on the mix.

You're done! You've reached the end! No. Really. Stop scrolling!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You: A very, very heartfelt THANK YOU to clex-monkie89 who knows nothing about Highlander other than pop culture absorption but still gave this monstrosity a read through. Your questions and laughter helped so much, you don't even know. Another shout-out to waterofthemoon who took on the quest for a "Misha picture, where he looks sane, friendly, but kinda stalkerish but it can't be Castiel" and had it for me in 20 minutes or less — which in and of itself is kinda friendly, stalkerish, but I swear still kinda sane! :P


End file.
